Among the Hidden
by Kitale
Summary: After an attack Brennan is left in limbo – invisible to the living and also near death – she soon discovers the only person who will be able to help her is her partner. B&B parker to. Inspired by the movies Ghost, Just Like Heaven, and The Invisible.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones or any of the movies I mentioned in my summary.

**Summary:** After an attack Brennan is left in limbo – invisible to the living and also near death – she soon discovers the only person who will be to help her is her partner. B&B and Parker too. Please R&R. Inspired by the movies Ghost, The Invisible, and Just Like Heaven.

--

**Chapter 1**

**Friday May 22 – An Unknown location – 1:55 am **

Temperance Brennan gasped, well aware of how uncommon a reaction it was of her. She was so tired. Every ounce of energy and strength she possessed had been spent in favor of survival. She was exhausted, but determined nonetheless to push her logical mind past the point of suffering a person could bear. She could fight this. Booth would find her and everything would be alright. If only she could ward off the darkness fighting to overtake her long enough.

She blinked several times in an attempt to clear her sight, but it was of no use. Some kind of warm, sticky liquid kept dripping down her face. Brennan shook her head, blinked some more, and then froze in utter shock. She had blood obscuring her sight.

She slowly tried to move, but she couldn't. It hurt too much. Her head was spinning and the constant drumming seemed to be intensifying every minute. Brennan suddenly cried out as vague memories from just hours ago came rushing back. Memories she didn't want to remember. Maybe if she had just told Booth she wouldn't be in this awful situation. _Damn it! _She should have called him the moment she found out, but it was almost midnight. She had not wanted to wake him. She cursed again. If she had only been paying attention. If she had only seen them coming.

They had attacked her without warning. The strongest one had hooked an arm around her waist, and covered her mouth with his hand to silence her shrieks. The other two had beaten her senselessly, without mercy. But she was smarter. She remembered kicking the one holding her in the groin, and since he wouldn't release his hold on her, they had both been forced to the ground. The rest was a blur, but she was almost positive that she had taken a savage blow to the side of her head. At least, that would explain the severe gash and her lack of memory.

Brennan couldn't help but grunt as she tried to get up again, but it was of no use. Her entire body felt like it was on fire, and the only thing keeping her alive was her stubbornness. She knew she could easily give up and let the darkness overtake her, but that wasn't her. She would fight this. After all, she couldn't – _wouldn't _– let Booth down. However, the enduring darkness was just so tempting. It would revive her of all pain and memories of what had happened.

She cursed. She had to stay alive. She had to see Booth one more time... but the pain.

God the pain, it wouldn't stop. _Maybe…_

Maybe she could let the darkness set in for just a moment. Only for a moment, though. Any longer and she would perish into an endless sleep. For a moment she could forget and the pain would go away. Just for a moment. After all, Booth was the one who had told her everyone breaks eventually; we can't be strong all the time.

Slowly she closed her eyes and let the darkness set in. For a moment she would forget and the pain would go away. But just for a moment. However, when her time was up she forcefully tried to open her eyes, but she found she couldn't. The darkness was overtaking her and she was too tired to fight back. She had never felt so hopeless before. Unable to hold it off any longer, she gave in, letting her mind fade away.

Her memories, pain, and regrets along with it.

--

**Friday May 22 – Jeffersonian – 10:45 am **

Seeley Booth hurried up the steps to the examination tier. He was already late, but a meeting with Mrs. Caldwell had lasted longer than he attended. He knew Bones would be mad at him for not inviting her, but to be honest, he didn't want her there. She just wasn't good with people.

"It's right there!" Hodgins exclaimed, gesturing as if he was currently winning in a game.

Zach stared at the computer screen with a critical look on his face. "I don't see anything. You must be –"

A triumphant smiled appeared on Hodgins face as he cut Zach off, "Face it Zachy Boy. I won. King of the Lab, baby!"

Booth rolled his eyes as he swiped his card, and quickly made his way to where the other squints were standing. He wasn't in the mood for games. In fact, he wasn't in the mood for anything. He just wanted to get this case over and done with.

"No. You can't be King of the Lab. You're wrong."

"Don't you squints have something more important to do?" Booth asked annoyed.

Not wanting to draw any more attention to themselves, Zach and Hodgins scattered in opposite directions.

"Hey, Booth," Angela greeted him cheerfully. "You ok?"

Booth pinched the bridge of his nose, let out a deep sigh, and gestured to skeleton on the table. "I just told Mrs. Caldwell that her husband was murdered."

Angela gave him a look of sympathy, but an amused smile soon replaced it.

"What?"

"That's not what's really bothering you. Is it?"

He almost laughed. He had forgotten Angela wasn't your normal squint. She could read people as well as he could, if not better. He told her in one word, "Rebecca."

"Ah. Ex problems. Tuff luck."

Booth gave her a smile and before she could give him any advice he quickly changed the subject. "So where's Bones?"

Angela's bright smile was immediately replaced with a frown. He could see confusion spread across her delicate features, and if he hadn't been paying attention he wouldn't have seen the hint of worry that flashed before her eyes. "She's not with you?"

"No."

"Then where is she?" Angela questioned.

"Yes," a stern voice spoke from behind. "Where is our Forensic Anthropologist?"

Dr. Camille Saroyan hurried up the steps to the examination tier, in that unnerving way she had of just showing up, without warning. Immediately, any lingering technicians and staff scattered to the four winds, not wishing to draw undirected rage of accidental eye contact. She had already acquired a notorious reputation as a daunting figurehead, during her few months aboard. She tended to run a very tight ship and she took her job very, very seriously.

"People…" Cam began, addressing a small, but decidedly captive audience, consisting of Zach Addy, Angela Montenegro, Dr. Jack Hodgins, and Booth. "There are procedures in place. And they are there for a reason."

"Yes, Ma'am," Zach agreed automatically, without prompting or clarification of the subject matter.

Ignoring the eye roll from Hodgins, she continued, "We all have to follow them. Dr. Brennan included."

"It's not like Brennan's late every day," Angela cut in. "In fact I don't think she has ever been late before."

Cam sighed. "I know, but we still have procedures to follow. She should have been here at nine it is now…" she consulted her wristwatch, "10:46 am. So, does anyone know where she is?"

--

**Friday May 22 – Jeffersonian – 10:45 am**

Brennan abruptly jerked upright to find herself not drowning in the excruciating darkness, but at her office desk. She jerked backwards, surging to her feet, nearly knocking the hard plastic chair over on her way. Her face was sheet white as she pressed both hands against her mouth to stifle the scream that threatened to escape.

It took her moment to calm herself down, and once she did she realized she was safely at the Jeffersonian. She let out a sigh of relief as she examined her skin. No bruises, no cuts; it was her same creamy, snow-white skin. It had just been a nightmare. Nothing more. No one had attacked her. It was just a nightmare.

Brennan sighed, wondering how she could have possibly fallen asleep at work… again. She slowly stretched out her arms. Her rapid breathing was slowly going back to normal, but she had never been so startled before. She knew it was a dream, but it had felt so real. Nevertheless, it was a work day, so she quickly pushed all thoughts of the nightmare away.

Yawning, she walked quickly towards the examination tier, only to find Booth arriving at the same time.

"Hi Booth," she called out to him, but he didn't even acknowledge her. Instead he walked quickly passed her as if she wasn't even there. "Nice to see you too," she muttered.

"It's right there." Hodgins exclaimed, gesturing as if he was currently winning in a game.

Brennan looked over to find Zach staring at the computer screen with a critical look on his face. "I don't see anything. You must be –"

A triumphant smiled appeared on Hodgins face as he cut Zach off, "Face it Zachy Boy. I won. King of the Lab, baby!"

Brennan smiled. As childish as the game was, she found it very amusing. However, work came first and she knew they could play that game later. "Zach, did you –," she began, but was immediately cut off by Booth.

"Don't you squints have something more important to do?"

She scrunched her face in anger. "Booth, are you mad at me?"

No answer.

"Hey, Booth," Angela greeted him cheerfully. "You ok?"

Brennan let out a nervous laugh when she realized that Booth wasn't the only one ignoring her. "What's going on guys?"

Booth let out a deep sigh. "I just told Mrs. Caldwell that her husband was murdered."

"Booth! You told me I could come with you!" Brennan scolded him. Was he really this mad at her? Were they all mad at her? What could she have possibly done to make them ignore her like this?

"What?" Booth asked, as an amused smiled appeared across Angela's face.

"That's not what's really bothering you. Is it?"

Brennan wanted to scream. They had always teased her, but they had never taken it this far before. Maybe they really were mad at her. However, she couldn't think of one explanation of why that might be. "Is this a Joke? It isn't funny," she told them sternly.

"Rebecca," was Booth's reply.

"Ah. Ex problems. Tuff luck."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, she turned to Zach. "Zach, what's going on?" But he just continued examining the human skull as if she hadn't even spoken a word. Her eyes burned with fire. Never in her life had she felt so disregarded, invisible. It made her feel like she was fourteen years old again, back in the foster system.

"So where's Bones?"

She turned around sharply and waved her hand in front of his face. "I'm right here." Her mind began to wonder. Maybe this was one of Sweets experiments. Surely that's what it was.

"She's not with you?" came Angela's worried reply.

"No."

"Then where is she?" Angela questioned.

"Yes," a stern voice spoke from behind. "Where is our Forensic Anthropologist?"

"I'm right here," Brennan told them angrily.

But no one seemed to hear her.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took me so long to update. I was in NYC seeing Wicked... again (haha).

**Chapter 2**

**Friday May 22 – Jeffersonian – 10:57 am **

Panic threatening to overwhelm Temperance Brennan's sanity when she finally realized that no one could hear or see her. And the fact that she could not grab or touch anything sent her into world of hysteric. Surely she was having another nightmare, but no matter how hard she screamed she wouldn't wake from the petrifying reverie. It altered all laws of physics and everything she had ever known. How could someone's soul just walk around; like a ghost? It was impossible; she knew, but with every passing minute she began to seriously doubt that it was a dream.

Naturally, her mind began to hunt for an explanation. Though, it was far fetched the only thing she could come up with was…severe emotional trauma. However, in reality she knew this wasn't the case. But then what could it be? She had never believed in the supernatural, but now…

_No. They don't exist_.

Brennan sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Her mind kept spinning with possibilities, but none them fit. Nothing.

Angela's caring voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "…do you think she's alright?"

Brennan took a deep breath, trying once more. "I'm fine, Ang."

Nothing.

Booth laughed. "Angela, it's Bones were talking about. I'm sure her alarm clock just didn't go off."

Angela didn't seem too convinced.

"Look, I'll stop by her house. I'm heading that way anyway."

Angela sighed. "Ok…"

"Ok. I'll be back," Booth told her before turning away.

Brennan barely had time to react, but because she did, she quickly hurried after him. After all, she was of no use at the lab if nobody could hear her.

--

**Friday May 22 – Jeffersonian Parking Lot – 11:03 am **

Brennan had found herself helplessly staring at the passenger door of Booth's car. She was unsure of even _how _to get into it. Luckily, a phone call had slowed Booth down, so naturally, she had time to figure her illogical situation out. Of course, she had tried the handle, but to her anger and shock her hand literally went through it. Brennan involuntarily shuddered, unwilling to consider this awful nightmare a reality.

She sighed. She had to stay rational. After all, it was impossible to literally go through something. It altered all laws of physics. Impossible…

…_But… _

But if this was a dream, which it was, she _could _go through it without question. It wouldn't be impossible because it was a dream. Still believing – wishing – it was a dream she closed her eyes and hopped into the passenger seat of the car.

Brennan gasped as a tingling sensation took a hold of her body. It started at her toes, went up her legs, and twirled across her spin. She had never felt anything like it before. It hadn't hurt, she didn't feel any pain. It felt like she was drowning in a wonderful sensation of bliss. However, as quickly as the feeling came, it went. In a matter of seconds it was gone.

She frowned. She was tempted to jump back through the car door, just so she could feel the tingling sensation again. However, to her dismay, Booth chose that exact moment to enter and start the car.

He still had his cell phone against his ear, waiting for the person on the other line to pick up. His eyebrows were scrunched together and every delicate feature on his face stood out, like it always did when he was worried.

"Pick up. Pick up," he muttered into the phone.

"I'm not going to pick up," she told him, somewhat amused, and knowing exactly who he was trying to call.

"Damn it, Bones. Pick up!" Getting nothing but her answering machine Booth slammed his cell-phone shut.

"I told you."

The drive to her house was spent in dead silence, and she found that she was actually longing to bicker with him again. She wanted to scream, but it was of no use. He wouldn't be able to hear her. It just frustrated her to no end. She was sitting so close to him, and yet she couldn't touch or talk to him.

In no time Booth had taken a sharp turn into her apartment complex and with in minutes they were standing at her front door. "I'm not going to answer."

But he didn't hear her; instead, he raised his hand to knock, but to their surprise the door swung open. Brennan inhaled sharply. She always locked her door when she came and went. Something was wrong. Apparently, Booth thought so to because he was already in defensive mood, with his gun in hand. As he pushed the door open, she took in the sight of him standing next to her. He was pale, wide-eyed, and worry and anxiety played over his features.

With Brennan hot on his heel, Booth cautiously stepped into the front entryway to the living room. "Bones," he called out.

No answer.

He called her name again and when he still got no reply, he began to wonder around her apartment. He peaked in every room, closet, and searched for anything out of the ordinary. He found nothing. Sighing, Booth dropped his gun a little. No one was here. At least that much was clear to him. No one was here. But then where was she?

Brennan looked around her apartment, strangely. Everything felt wrong and out of place. She suddenly gasped out as a flood of memories came rushing back.

_The savage blow had knocked her completely off of her feet, as something solid connected with the side of her head.__Unprepared for the brutal attack, she fell backwards into the coffee table, knocking it and the delicate vase that was sitting on top, over. She had tried to block her fall, but by doing so, she felt the awful snap of her wrist breaking. The vase that had once been used as decoration, now served as her death trap. It had shattered across the hard wood floor and sent little pieces of glass cutting into her skin.__She could feel the warm, sticky flow of blood, seeping down her forehead from the wound. Her stomach lurched, and her legs were wobbly, no longer able to support her weight. Instinctively, she began crawling towards the door. But she only made it two feet before one of her attackers grabbed her and pulled her back to him. _

Brennan snapped back to reality when she heard Booth call out her name.

"Bones, when you get this message… call me back. Ok?" He snapped the phone shut and let out a deep sigh.

Still in shock, she raised her hand to her head. There was no blood, no cuts, and no bruises. But then where had that memory come from? Suddenly, she felt her stomach lurch when she realized that her beautiful vase was missing. "Booth… somebody was here." Brennan whipped her head around as panic started to overwhelm her. Her vase wasn't the only thing out of place. _Everything_ was. It was like someone had cleaned her apartment. It was almost as if they were trying to strip the place of all evidence. She wished that Booth would have been clever enough to notice, but he hadn't been to her apartment enough to remember where everything went. Brennan shuddered. Something had happened here and someone had cleaned it up.

"Booth," she tried again. "Someone was here."

But he didn't hear.

"Booth!" she screamed, pleaded "Please… you have to listen. Someone was here. They… everything's out of place…" she trailed off as Booth started to walk for the door. It was of no use. He couldn't hear her.

She had never hyperventilated before, but she was almost positive she was experiencing it now. Her breathing suddenly became rapid, her head was spinning, and she could feel the anger building up within her. It was so frustrating. No one could help her. No one could see her. And the only person who she trusted the most was walking out the door, and she couldn't stop him. She was trapped in her own mind. The word hell had suddenly become a new meaning to her. Trying to calm herself down, she clenched her first. However, that only made her anger rise and before she could stop herself, she screamed out for him. "Booth!" it was a call for help, a plea.

Booth was at the doorway when he stopped dead in his tracks. He could have sworn he heard someone call his name, but he wasn't sure. It had been so soft and faint, he could have imagined it. Nevertheless, he slowly turned around and gazed around his partner's apartment. He frowned. No one was there.

It must have been a trick of the wind.

--

**Friday May 22 – Booth's Apartment – 12:03 pm **

There was no doubt in her mind that Booth had heard her. Brennan did not know how it happened, but it did. He had heard her. Of course, he had thought it was just the wind, but he heard her nonetheless. Hope had rised to a new level and she could have shouted for joy. However, there was always a catch, and she was beginning to see that this wasn't a nightmare. The cruel part was she was living in a reality where no one could hear or see her.

Now, she sat in Booth's apartment desperately _trying_ to talk to him again. However, it wasn't working. She was just as indivisible and silent as before. Brennan let out a frustrated sigh. How had she done it before? She was anger and upset. Did that have anything to do with it? If it did, she would have to wait because she was to excited to get angry again. She had just been so thrilled that Booth had heard her.

"Angela, I'm sure Bones is fine." Brennan watched him as he paced back and forth, holding his phone firmly against his ear. She could see he didn't believe the words himself; worry was etched into his voice. He paused for a moment, and then frowned. "We'll I could, but they wouldn't look into it unless she was under the age of eighteen or handicapped. But, Angela, you shouldn't worry like this. Bones is –" Another pause and he let out a deep sigh. "For a missing person? 24 – 48 hours. But Angela she's not –" There was a loud knock on the door. "Look, I'll call you back if I hear anything. Ok? Yeah, you too. Bye."

Brennan watched as Booth snapped the phone shut and run for the door. As soon as he opened it a wave of blonde curls flew into his arms.

"Daddy!"

"Hey, buddy!" he patted his son's head, and then took a quick glance at the women standing in his doorway. "Thanks, Rebecca."

"I'm picking him up Monday. Ok?" She told him sternly, her eyes burning with anger.

"Yeah, yeah."

Booth rolled his eyes as Rebecca pulled her son into a tight embrace, as if it were the last time she would see him again. "Now give me a kiss, sweet-heart. Bye"

"Bye Mommy."

Without breaking his smile, Booth shut the door, and turned quickly back to Parker. "Are you hungry? I ordered pizza!"

"Pizza! I'm starving!"

Booth laughed. "Ok, it's in the kitchen. Why don't you set the table?"

Unwillingly Parker expected his father's request. "…fine."

Wordlessly, Brennan followed them into the kitchen and took a seat in one of the four chairs that were set around the table. She sighed inwardly. She couldn't help but feel like she was intruding. Booth rarely got to spend time with Parker, and when he did their time together was special. She knew she should have left, but she was afraid she wouldn't see him again. Booth was the only one who might have heard her. She wouldn't risk it, and maybe if she tried hard enough, he would eventually be able to see her. He was her only hope. Brennan smiled at the idea. She wouldn't be invisible anymore.

"Just plates. Right?" Parker asked his father.

"Yup. I'll get the drinks."

Parker nodded and quickly set the plates down on the table. He put a plate down for Booth, a plate down for himself, and to her surprise he set one right in front of her.

Brennan froze in utter shock. Slowly she turned to look at the small boy. Disbelief was clearly written all over her face. Intently, she stared straight into his brown- hazel like eyes, trying to catch any false alarm, but she found none. Parker was staring straight back at her and not through her, as if she were a ghost.

Her eyes first widened in surprise and shock and then narrowed with suspicion. She could barely contain her excitement, but what if it was just a false alarm. Taking a deep breath, and finally finding the right words, she began, "Parker…?"

He blinked as his eyes narrowed with confusion. "Yes?"

She finally let the smile she had been hiding spread across her face, and she almost laughed for joy. She wanted nothing more than to hug the little boy, but she didn't want to scare him. Parker could see and hear her. Everything was going to be ok.

"Parker… you can see me?"

He laughed, very amused by her choice of words. "Why couldn't I?"

"Oh, Parker, you have –" Brennan was abruptly interrupted by Booth's soft voice. They both turned to look at him and she could clearly see the look of confusion spread across his face.

"Parker, who are you talking to?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so I would have had this up earlier today, but I decided to go see Batman the dark knight, instead. haha. Sorry.

There might be a few grammer errors. idk. I didn't check it very well and I'm to lazy to do it now. haha.

OH and one more thing. This takes place sometime in the third season before the whole Zach thing. I like Zach to much to write him off.

But, anywho, here it is...

**Chapter 3 **

**Friday May 22 – Booth's Apartment – 12:13 pm**

"Parker who are you talking to," Booth repeated.

"Dr. Bones, Daddy," he told him as if the answer was right in front him.

Booth stared attentively at his son, not sure what to believe. He was silent for a moment as he took a seat across from Parker. "So," he started as he began to pass out slices of Pizza. "Where is –"

"Dad, you didn't get a piece for Dr. Bones."

Brennan smiled; glad that someone knew she was there. "That's ok, Parker. I'm not hungry."

Booth frowned, but nevertheless he reached out for another piece of pizza. However, just as he was about to cut another slice, he was swiftly cut off by his son… again.

"That's ok. She's not hungry."

"So… where is Dr. Bones?"

The little boy eyed his father suspiciously and when he finally realized his dad couldn't see Brennan, he took a quick glance to where she was sitting. Booth followed his son's eyes and saw nothing but air. He had never known his son was one to have an imaginary friend, let alone someone he knew. Maybe Rebecca had gotten their son to test him, and if they had he wasn't going to fall for it.

"Uh huh, can you ask her why she didn't come to work today?"

Parker turned to Brennan, his eyes wide. Without hesitation she told him, "Tell him that something is wrong. Something happened to me. Tell him someone was at my apartment."

Parker hesitated for a moment, but nevertheless he eventually turned back to his father. "She says something happened to her and that someone was in her apartment…"

With excitement and hope overwhelming her, she sat up on the chair, and scooted closer to the young boy. "Parker, tell him I was attacked," she added quickly.

"She was attacked."

Booth paled. That wasn't the response he had been expecting. He knew this wasn't some trick Rebecca had planed out. Something was wrong, and he wanted to know what. "Parker, is something wrong? You know you can tell me anything."

Brennan frowned. Apparently this was going to be harder then she thought. Then again, she should have known it wouldn't have been easy to convince him. Suddenly, she found the situation all wrong, and her hopes vanished with a blink of an eye. Booth would never believe. Hell, even _she_ didn't believe it. And besides, she knew he wasn't going to believe his five year old son. He'll probably just assume that Parker has an imaginary friend.

"Nothing wrong," Parker told him, his voice soft and suddenly scared.

"Did something happening at school?"

"What? No. Daddy, Dr. Bones is sitting right there," he pointed to the empty chair. "Can't you see her?"

A look of sympathy appeared across Booth's face. He could see the plea in his son's eyes. Maybe he should just accept that Parker had imaginary friend. It's not like it would kill him. Taking a deep breath, he decided to play along with Parker's childish game. "No, buddy. I don't see her, but could you tell her something for me?"

Parker nodded.

"Tell her to come home."

"She's says she's trying."

"Where is she?" Booth asked, suddenly curious to where the game was going.

Parker frowned. "I told you already," he said sternly. "She's right there." He pointed to the empty air.

At that moment, Brennan saw the look of worry flash before her partner's eyes. He wasn't buying it, and soon his son wouldn't either. Without dithering she turned to Parker, her voice quivering, threatening to break at any moment. "Parker… you have to believe that I'm really here. Ok?"

Booth watched as Parker suddenly lost all interest in him, and started to _talk_ to the empty seat beside them. He was bewildered, confused, and unsure of what to do. Should he call a doctor? Talk to Sweets? Not once, had his son or Rebecca mentioned an imaginary friend. Why had it happened so suddenly? The only explanation he could conjure was a call for help.

"…ok…" he heard his son whisper.

"Parker," he started, his voice soft, but stern. "I want you to stop this right now."

"No," Brennan screamed. "Parker, please. You're my only hope. We have to convince your dad that I'm really here."

"How?"

"… I don't know… let me think…"

"Parker!"

"Dad no! She's scared!" Parker shouted back, his voice pleading.

Booth pinched the bridge of nose, trying to calm himself down. "Parker. I don't know what's going on, but –"

"But, Dad," he interrupted. "She's trying to think of a way to convince you that's she's really here. Please…"

"Ok..." Thinking it was better to play along, and talk to Sweets about it later, he gave in. "…well, if she wants to convince me. Why doesn't Bones tell me something that only we know?"

"Like a secret?"

Booth nodded. "Yup. Only between me and her." He smiled, knowing full-well that he had just stumped his son. However, to his shock Parker simply turned back to the vacant chair.

"Ew," Parker exclaimed, his face twisting in disgust.

Brennan rolled her eyes. She had forgotten about little kids and cooties. "Just tell him… please."

Sighing, Parker turned back to his dad. "She says that you… kissed… in her office under mistletoe."

Booth could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. He eyed the vacant chair for a moment and then looked sternly at Parker. Only he, Bones, and Caroline had been in the room. Parker had never met Caroline before, so she couldn't have told him. Disbelief was clearly written all over his face. Intently, Booth stared straight into his son's eyes. "Who told you that?"

"Dr. Bones."

"Parker, I'm going to ask you one more time. Who told you that?" Booth rarely got angry at his son, but the one thing that pushed his buttons was lying. His son knew this, so he had every right to be angry.

"Dr. Bones!"

"Go to your room. You know I don't accept lying."

"But –"

"Unless you tell me who told you that –"

Parker quickly cut him offm "Dr. Bones did! She says you stole her earring from a crime scene down in New Orleans."

Booth was at lost for words. He and Bones were definitely the only ones who knew that. But how did Parker know?

As Booth was at lost for words, Brennan took the opportunity to talk. "Tell him we danced to Hot Blooded at my apartment two years ago. Tell him..."

"She says you guys danced to Hot Blooded almost two years ago. She says you never let her drive, or let her have her own gun. She says you call them squints. She says –

Without warning Booth slammed his fist on the table, making Parker and Brennan jump. "Go to your room," he told his son sternly.

Brennan's eyes grew wide with shock. "Wait… no. Parker, you have to convince him. Tell him to go back to my apartment…"

"Dad, she wants you to go back to her place…"

Booth, stared wide eyed at his son. Never had his son stood up to him before. "Parker…"

"Start to cry!" Brennan finally decided.

"What?"

"Pretend to cry. Act! Plead with him. Tell him that everything is out of place. Tell him I've been attacked. Make him believe."

"But –"

"Parker, I said go to your –"

"If you do this for me I'll give you twenty dollars!"

In a matter of seconds Parker broke down into a fit of tears, and started to plead to his dad. "No Dad," he sobbed. "You have to save her. She's been attacked! Please –"

Brennan smiled. Either Parker was truly distraught or he was an excellent actor. Either way, it was working. She could see the anger vanish from Booth's eyes and a look of concern replace it.

"Parker, calm down. Dr. Bones is ok…" He had no idea what had possessed his son to break down to tears like this. Something was seriously wrong, but he didn't know what. His head began to swarm with possibilities, but none seemed to fit.

"Then how come she won't answer her phone?"

Booth was at lost for words. He didn't even know the answer to the question. The truth was, he was very worried for his partner. The fact that she hadn't come to work, or call him left him very distraught, and Parker wasn't helping the matter. Sighing he wrapped Parker in a tight embrace. "Will you feel better if I go back to her apartment?"

Parker nodded tearfully.

"You'll have to stay with Mrs. Richmond," he warned

He watched his son hesitate for a moment. "That's ok. She makes good cookies."

Booth smiled. "Ok. Let me go next door and talk to her. You wait here. I'll be back."

Parker waited until he heard the front door shut, before breaking out into a huge smile. It was the difference between day and night. His frown was replaced with a smile, his puffy eyes vanished to his bright chocolate-hazel ones, and the redness in his face slowly returned to its original color.

"Did I do good, Dr. Bones?!"

Brennan smiled a wide full-hearted smile. "Perfect."

"Where's my money?" his tone was soft, not demanding or bratty. Just cute.

She couldn't help but laugh. "I promise I'll give it to you once I…" she trailed off, unsure of what to say. When she what? When she was real again? "When I come back… When I'm…really here…."

Parker looked confused. "Dr. Bones… are you a ghost?"

"I…" If he had asked that question any other day she would have told him no, ghost don't exist. All her life she had been taught that superpowers and spirits were not real. But now she wasn't so sure. For once in her life she had no idea what was happening to her. It terrified her to no end. "I don't know Parker."

They heard the click of the door opening and heavy footsteps heading there way. In a moment Booth was in the kitchen with Mrs. Richmond, who was standing behind him.

"Parker, tell him…"

"Daddy," he began softly. "Dr. Bones wants you to test for blood on her coffee table. She says there used to be a vase on top. It's not there anymore. She says everything in her apartment has been rearranged. She wants you to look closely."

Booth stared at his son in disbelief for the one hundredth time. Sighing he nodded his head. "Ok, you be good. I'll be back."

Booth leaned down and hugged his son goodbye.

--

**Friday May 22 – Brennan's Apartment – 12:47 pm**

"But how do you even –" Zach began, but he was immediately cut off as Booth pushed him roughly into Brennan's apartment.

Booth cut him off angrily, "I just do. Now, did you bring everything I asked for?"

Brennan stood at Booth's side, hope returning to her once more. He had listened to his son. He had brought – well dragged – Zach over to her apartment to test for blood. Everything was going to be okay. They would find her.

She frowned at the thought. But _where _was she? She couldn't remember anything. Hell, she hardly even remembered the attack. What if she was really dead? No. She wasn't. Booth would save her; like he always did. He would protect her and everything would be ok.

"But I don't understand. I thought you told Angela that Dr. Brennan was fine and –"

"Would you just do the test?"

"Fine, but I prefer if you don't hover. I don't work very well when I'm under a lot of stress, so if you don't mind I would –" Zach mumbled in his scientific tone.

Booth rolled his eyes. "I'll stand over here. Now do the test."

"Where?"

Booth ran his hands through his short hair. "Uh… start over by the coffee table…"

Deciding it would be best to give Zach his space (like he had asked), Booth stepped into the kitchen.

Brennan followed him. She had never seen him look so distraught before. Was this how he felt when the gravedigger had taken her? His face was pale, anxiety played across his features, and his movement was tense. She had never been good at reading people, but it didn't take a genius to see that Booth was upset.

"God, Bones. What have you gotten yourself into this time?" he muttered into his hands.

"I don't know," she told him pointlessly.

He suddenly dipped his towards the ceiling. "Please, let her be ok. I... I can't lose her."

Even though she or he wouldn't be able to feel it, Brennan gently placed her hand on Booth's. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Booth," Zach called as he ran into the kitchen.

"Did you find anything?" he asked anxious.

However, the answer was already etched onto the young scientist face. Anxiety, confusion, and distraught played across his features. Zach's eyes, the color of a dark starry night, remained glassy and unfocused, and yet he still made no move to answer. Booth felt his heart shattered into a million pieces. And even though Zach had told him the answer in an unspoken manner, he still felt the need to verbalize it.

"Positive."


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the movies I mentioned in my summary

I have forgotten to mention this in my last two chapters, so i'm going to say it now. Thanks SO much for all the reviews. It means a lot.

Oh, there is some cursing in this chapter... just a warning if it bothers people...

Anywho, on with the story...

**Chapter 4**

**Friday May 22 – Brennan's Apartment – 1:39 pm**

Booth had never seen the place more crowded. Dozens of people were milling about at the entrance doors. He was completely engulfed in his musings. The fact that there were police officers swarming the apartment building where Brennan lived had made his heart stop earlier, but that didn't seem to penetrate his thoughts now. It was as if he lost his concentration--his grip--on reality whenever the concept of Brennan going missing occupied his mind. For some time now they were partners. Before Brennan, he had never imagined how intertwined his life could become with that of a squint. Now she was with him twenty-four seven--half the time physically, most of the time mentally.

_Trouble_, he had thought when Zach told him the news. _Trouble_, had crossed his mind again when he had 'rescued' her from airport security. _Double trouble_, his conscious shouted nowadays whenever their hands accidentally brushed or a look lingered too long. It was all accidental of course because, after all, they were only friends--best friends actually, but still just friends. An occasional spark set them on fire every now and then, but they had mutually and silently decided not to let that spark engulf their friendship.

Now, he was longing to touch her again. But she was missing. Gone. Booth groaned. He desperately prayed that this wouldn't be like the Gravedigger. He couldn't go through it again. _Not again._ If he lost her…

He couldn't lose her. No. He just couldn't.

"You realize how this looks. Don't you?" a voice broke him from his thoughts.

Booth glanced up slightly and found the geeky looking 'kid' he didn't want to see. "What do you want Sweets?"

"I'm just saying…"

Booth turned to him sharply; the anger burning in his eyes. "You think I did this?" it came out raspy; pain was etched into his voice.

The young Doctor sighed. "No. I don't think you did it, but others aren't so sure."

"What do you mean?"

"How did you know where to search for blood?"

Booth frowned. "When Bones didn't come to work… I got worried. So I had Zach check."

"But how did you know _where_ to look. Zach says it was the first place you told him to check."

Booth was at lost for words. No one would believe him. Hell, even _he _didn't believe it. How could Parker possibly have known? Unless…

_No. It couldn't. Ghost aren't real. _

"You wouldn't believe me…"

Shoving his hands in his pockets and a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, Sweets shrugged. "Try me."

"Parker told me."

Booth could see disbelief and confusion play across the young man's face. "Your son?"

He nodded. "It wasn't just that. He told me he could see her."

"See her? You mean you couldn't? Like an imaginary friend?"

Booth shrugged. "That's what I thought, but…"

"But…?"

"He told me things only Bones and I knew. Tell me how that's even possible?"

"Someone must have told him. It could have been –"

Booth shook his head in protest, cutting Sweets off promptly. "No. Only Bones and I knew those things. He said he could see and hear her. At first I thought it was an imaginary friend, but when I asked him why she didn't come into work…. Parker told me she was attacked."

"Parker told you she was attacked?"

Booth nodded. "He knew exactly where to look. He –"

"They're going to have to question him, Booth."

Booth paled and covered his hands with his face. He knew this was going to happen. "He's five, Sweets."

"I know. I'm just saying he might know something."

Suddenly angry, he turned to Sweets sharply. "He did know something. He knew things only Bones and I knew. Now tell me how that's possible?"

Wide eye with shock and disbelief, Sweets took a brave step towards his client. "You can't possibly believe –"

"I don't know what I believe anymore."

Sweets had helped many people in his life, but he had never once helped someone who could _see_ something that wasn't there. Usually, the hospitals were the ones who helped the mental cases out, but Booth wasn't crazy. He knew that much. "Look, I think you should go home and sleep. Then –"

"How the hell am I suppose to sleep when I know my partner's missing?"

Sweets took a deep breath. "Look, you're tired and upset. Just go home."

Booth shook his head sharply. "No, I'm going to the lab. The squints deserve to know." Before Sweets could protest any further Booth turned his back to the young man and walked out the door.

--

**Friday May 22 –Unknown location – 1:40 pm**

Even in the middle of the day it was dark and dreary. A perfect location for a horror movie. The middle of nowhere, and yet a house covered by a thick vegetation of trees laid within the dark forest. It was almost invisible, hidden from light and its dense surroundings. And to make the setting even more eerie a thick fog had just settled in, making seeing nearly impossible.

Yes. It was perfect for a horror movie. One that accurately described the time of day when a lonesome figure pulled the front door shut. He didn't bother locking the door. No unexpected visitors would dare cross into his territory. Not into these dark woods. After all, no one was foolish enough to cross his path.

Silently, he made his way through the small shack. It was an old house. One with spider webs, creaky floor boards, and dust drowning everything it touched. No one had lived in the house for years. The house had been set on fire once, long ago. Two people had died. He would know. After all, he was the one that killed them.

He had only been fifteen, but his parents were torturing him. They thought he was a troubled child. They took him to therapist and doctors, but none of them could help. His parents were going to send him away. He didn't like the idea, so he had no other choice but to set the house on fire.

_Yes._

He did it late at night when they were asleep. It was a perfect night. Dark and foggy. No one around. Quietly he had drenched the entire house with gasoline and with a single match the house had engulfed in flames. Unfortunately, the fire company had arrived and they had saved part of the house, but they were too late for his parents.

It had been so long ago - nearly twenty years -, and yet he could still hear their screams through the walls and he could still smell the repulsive odor of their bodies burning in hell, but none of this bothered him now. In fact, he enjoyed it. He enjoyed the fact that they were dead. He enjoyed the fact that he had gotten away with it – he always did. And he enjoyed that _almost _everything was going as plan. But almost wasn't good enough.

He had _everything _planned out perfectly. They were going to get away with the money and the murder. That is, until _she_ stepped in. That doctor had no right creeping around and _she_ deserved what was coming for her. But then again, the doctor wouldn't have been an issue if Ace had just finished her off – like he had ordered.

_But no!_ Ace didn't do the job. Now, the whole plan was ruined because of Ace. But luckily he had a plan. Yes, he always had a plan, and Ace… well, let's just say there wasn't room for him. As if on queue the front door swung open and the corners of his mouth turned upwards in a satisfied and slightly sadistic grin. Ace was right on schedule. He hadn't expected anything else from him.

"Ace."

Surprised by the sudden voice, Ace recoiled backwards, slamming into the wall. "God damn it!" he gasp. "You sure know how to scare a guy…"

He rolled his eyes. "Stop fooling around. Where's the girl?"

"The same place she was last time you asked," Ace answered smugly.

"Don't get smart with me! Is she dead yet?"

Ace shook his head. "No. The bitch won't die. She keeps mumbling things, but she's like unconscious… I don't know… it's weird."

"What's she saying?"

"I don't know. Something like… tell him Parker. Parker… believe."

He glared at him, his eyes becoming cross. "Who the fuck's that?"

Ace shrugged, showing that he oblivious didn't care. "Do I look like I know?"

Without warning he pulled out a hand gun, and clicked off the safety. Ace scared for his life, held up his hands and back against the wall. The man across from him gave a condescending laugh. "So, Ace. Would you like to change your answer?"

Ace nodded, never taking his eyes off the barrel of the gun. "I…I… I'll find out. Ok?"

"Good." He smiled, and gently placed his gun back into his jacket pocket. "Now what's for lunch?"

--

**Friday May 22 – Booth's Car (Somewhere on the road) – 1:46 pm**

Brennan eye Booth speciously from the passenger seat of the car. She could see lines on his face that were engraved by anger, fatigue, and worry. She wanted nothing more than to reach out her hand, and smooth those lines away. But she knew that was impossible. But then again… a lot of things she couldn't describe had been happening.

"You look like hell," she finally said.

Booth stared blankly at the cars in head of him. "Bones, where are you?" he muttered to himself for the fifth time.

"Stop asking!" she told him crossly. "Because neither of us know. I'm trying to remember, but you are not helping." She honestly didn't know why she even bothered.

Booth tapped his fingers impatiently at the car in front of him. "Oh. Come on! Can't you go any faster?"

"He's going the speed limit," she pointed out to him.

Booth let out a frustrated sigh. Taking a deep breath, he pulled out his cell phone and started to dial the Jeffersonian number. However, as Booth dialed he didn't see the light ahead of him turn red. Brennan looked up and she felt her stomach drop. Instinctively, she shouted out, "Booth!"

It happened so fast, Booth barely had time to react. He dropped his cell, looked at the passenger seat with wide eyes, and then snapped his head towards the road. He was heading straight for the intersection and he didn't have to time to slow down.

Without warning he turned his car sharply to the right, causing the car to careen off the road.

* * *

**I don't have the next chapter written yet, but i'll try to write it and post it by next Sunday. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Friday May 22 – Booth's Car – 1:48 pm**

Brennan felt no pain as the car skidded out of control, flipped, and then came to a crashing halt as another car hit her side square on. In fact, she hardly even noticed what was happening; that is, until Booth let out an agonizing groan. Brennan felt her stomach drop. Booth could feel pain.

It hit her hard. _Useless. Helpless. Alone._

She couldn't seem to grasp the fact that Booth was nearly unconscious, and she could hardly comprehend that she couldn't do anything to stop the blood flowing from Booth's forehead. She was useless! Utterly alone and helpless. It was like she had been placed in some twisted horror movie, watching the world go on without her. Watching Booth die. This was all her fault.

All her fault.

If she hadn't been kidnapped. If she only remembered where she was. If she could only begin to explain this perplexing situation. _If only…_

So many questions and there wasn't one she could answer. Nothing she could do, but _watch_. A raspy sound escaped from the back of her throat, a sound so uncommon for her, and yet it wasn't until she felt the dampness on her cheeks was she aware of the tears flowing freely down her face.

"Bones?"

Brennan choked back another sob. Here Booth was, calling for _her_, and she couldn't do anything to help him. It hurt her to no end that she meant so much to him, and she hadn't even considered that until now. How could she be so blind?

"Why are you crying?"

Everything seemed to freeze. The clock, the people outside watching, the beating of his heart. _Everything. _It was like time froze, so _she _could take a moment to think. Taking a deep breath, she slowly forced herself to look at him.

She sighed in relief. He was alive. _Very Alive. _

His eyes were wide with shock, his knuckles were turning white from gripping the steering wheel to hard, and he only had one scratch on the side of his head. She stared at him, confused. Had she just imagined the gash on the side of his forehead? Had she just imagined him being nearly unconscious?

To her astonishment, she realized she had imagined it. Booth was fine. She had simply assumed the worst, and she cursed herself for doing so. _Never assume. _Her anger suddenly overtook her bliss, once she realized that he was ok. "Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed?" she asked him harshly, well aware that she was still invisible, but to her shock Booth looked directly at her. "Booth?"

"Bones?" he asked unsure.

She just blinked.

"Bones… is that you?" He stared at her intently, probably trying to figure out if she was real or not. She knew she should say _something_, but for the first time in her life, she found herself she was speechless. Instead, she simply stared back.

Booth forcefully removed his eyes from her, and finally took in the scene around him. He seemed confused, dazed, and not himself.

"Sir… are you alright?"

Booth looked up at the newcomer's voice. A young man was standing outside his window, eyeing him with a worried expression on his face. "I…I'm fine. Just help her first." He nodded towards the passenger seat of the car, slowly closing his eyes. God, he had the hugest headache. How hard did he hit his head?

"I…I'm sorry, sir. Who?"

"Help Bones. Help her first!" he snapped at the man.

"Booth…?" Brennan asked, but she had asked so softly he hadn't even heard.

"…Sir… an ambulance is on its way. You're going to be ok."

Booth wanted to shout out the man. Why wasn't he helping Bones? The man wasn't deaf or blind, so why wasn't he helping her?! Couldn't the man see that he was fine and that he had to help his partner and not him? He wanted to shout. He wanted to jump from the car and save Bones himself, but his headache was so strong. A power he couldn't fight. Sighing, he gave into it, and let the darkness overtake him.

--

**Friday May 22 – Hospital – 2:51 pm**

Booth lazily opened his eyes. He had a mind-boggling headache and everything around him seemed to be disoriented. _Where was he? _All he could see was a blur of white and some irritating machine kept beeping. He groaned inwardly. It felt like he had been hit by a truck.

He blinked several times in an attempt to clear his sight, and slowly the room became clearer. Booth's breath caught at the all too familiar setting. A hospital room. He was in the hospital, but he couldn't remember why or how. Grunting, he forced himself up into a sitting position, but immediately regretted it.

A painful jolt of memories came rushing back to him. _Brennan's apartment. Blood. Sweets. Parker. The accident. _

He cursed loudly. Now how was he going to save Bones when he was stuck at the hospital? And then suddenly his headache disappeared, he could think clearly, and somehow his body didn't register the stabs of pain shooting throughout his body. He needed to get out of here and save Brennan. She was the only thing that mattered to him, she was the only person on his mind, and she was the only person (besides parker) he couldn't live without. And then his mind seemed to register the fact that he wasn't alone.

Slowly, he examined the woman in the chair sitting beside him. Her head was in her hands, so he couldn't see her face, but he knew who it was. His breath caught. There was no mistaken her auburn hair, her slim body, or her pale skin. Now he was confused. How long had he been out? Did they find her without him knowing, or was this another cruel trick his mind was playing on him?

It was true. Every time Brennan went missing he would see her _everywhere_. So it was no surprise to him now that she was sitting next to him. It comforted him somewhat, but he wanted the real Brennan with him and not the imaginary one. The imaginary one didn't talk and didn't stay long. She would just disappear in a few seconds, but to his surprise she started to talk to herself.

"Booth, I'm so sorry." Her voice was raspy, agitated. "This is my fault. If I have never –"

Booth cut her off. "It's not your fault, Bones." He smiled a full hearted smile. He couldn't hide his joy. This wasn't the imaginary Brennan. She was alive and they had found her. How long had he been unconscious for?

Her head shot up and Booth could clearly see the anxiety play across her face. He frowned. He could see the look of fear and disbelief in her eyes. "Bones… you ok. Looks like you seen a ghost."

She stared at him for the longest time before she finally found her voice. "Booth… you can… see me?"

He wasn't expecting her to say that. "Why couldn't I?"

He watched her comprehend this for a moment, and then a smile lit up her beautiful face.

"Booth! I don't… Oh… You don't have…" she trailed off not knowing where to begin.

He laughed. "Take it easy, Bones. I'm happy to see you too. Now could you please tell me what the hell happened?"

"You were in a car accident," she told him bluntly.

Booth frowned. "I know that! Tell me where _you_ were. I've been worried…"

Brennan dropped her eyes. She could hear the pain in his voice, the disappointment. From his point of view it must have looked like she left him. "I don't know, Booth."

"You don't know?" he was angry. "Bones, I've been worried. I thought something bad happened."

"Booth, I honestly don't know. I'm still trying to figure it out, but now that you can see me…" Brennan trailed off, seeing the petrified look appear on Booth's face. It hadn't occurred to her that Booth didn't know the situation yet. It was obvious that he didn't know people couldn't see her. But where or how to begin?

"Bones…." he asked sort of hesitantly, panic sneaking into his voice. "Maybe you should get some sleep. You don't look to well."

"No… Booth. You have to listen –" she was cut off by the sound of the door opening.

It was a nurse, and a smile lit up her face. "Oh, good. You're up," she told Booth cheerfully.

Booth had the sudden urge to smack the smile of the nurse's face. Couldn't she see that he was in the middle of a conversation? "When will I be able to get out of here?"

Brennan couldn't help but smile. Maybe she wouldn't have to explain it to Booth. Maybe he would see for himself.

"I'm not sure," the nurse answered. "The earliest would be tonight, but that won't be likely. There is a visitor here to see you. Would you like to see her? "

Booth sighed; apparently he would just have to wait to talk to Bones. "That's fine. Bring her in."

Brennan watched the nurse nod, and then disappear out the door. As soon as she was gone, she turned to Booth quickly. "Booth, you should know –" but the door opened again, and Brennan never had time to finish her sentence. Sighing, she leaned back in her chair. Yes, she would just let Booth figure it out for himself.

"Hey, Angela," Booth greeted cheerfully.

She smiled weakly at him. "Hey."

He frowned. "Angela, you ok?" her face was red and puffy from crying, the dark circles under her eyes stood out, and anxiety played across her features. To him it looked like he had aged five years in one day.

"I'm so worried," she sobbed.

"It's ok, Angela. I'm fine." He was surprised. He knew Angela cared about him, but he didn't know she cared that much.

She forced out a laugh, clearly thinking that Booth had just made a joke. "It's everything, Booth. I'm worried about Brennan, and then when you got into the car crash…" she trailed off, sobbing.

"Hey," he told her sternly. "Everything is ok. I'm fine. Bones is fine…"

Angela glared at him. "She's not fine, Booth. She's missing."

Booth stared at her confused. Couldn't she see Brennan? "Ang, what are you talking about? Bones is right there." He nodded towards the seat on the other side of him.

"She can't see me, Booth." He vaguely heard his partner say.

"What?" Angela asked, her voice raspy. She eyed the vacant chair suspiciously and then back at Booth. "Sweetie, what are you talking about?"

"Bones is fine," he repeated. "She's right there."

Brennan frowned. Booth was going to end up in a mental institution if he continue with the conversation. "Booth, I told you. She can't see or hear me. For some odd reason… only you and Parker can."

Booth felt his stomach drop as he remembered his lunch with his son. "_Can't you see her Daddy?" _His son had asked him. It had only been hours ago, and yet it seemed so far away. Parker's voice had been pleading, begging for him to understand. Was it even possible? Now, Booth felt sick. What if his son had been telling the truth? What if Brennan had really been there? No. That was impossible.

"Booth, maybe I should get a doctor…" Angela told him, panic sneaking into her voice.

"No!" He shouted, making her jump. "I mean… no. I'm fine. I just… miss her too…"

Angela nodded. "I know, Sweetie. But we will find her."

Brennan smiled. "Booth, you believe me?"

He nodded, answering both of the girls questions. "Yes."

"I'm worried…" Angela sobbed, breaking the silence. "What if we can't find her…"

Booth took a nervous glance at Brennan. He wanted to believe, but yet he still found the entire situation absurd. How could he see her when Angela couldn't? It didn't make sense. It was like he was placed in that movie… the Six Sense. He could hear the little boy's voice inside his head. I see dead people. Booth groaned. _No. Bones is not dead! _

"Angela, we are going to find Brennan." His voice quivered slightly, even he wasn't so sure. Not this time.

"How…?"

"Because," he stated. "We always do."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the movies I mentioned in my summary

Okay! First, I would like to say thanks to everyone who have reviewed and SO SORRY for the long wait. School and work hit me pretty hard and I was really stressed out. But now things have calmed down. Again sorry for the really really long wait. Thanks for the people who emailed me and asked if I was going to continue this. It got me back in the swing of things.

It's been awhile, so the end might be confusing if you haven't read it in a while. I would suggest rereading Chapter 4, but only the Unknown location part. It's like half way through the chapter.

Well, anywho... enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

**Friday May 22 – J****effersonian ****– 5:00 pm**

Booth was admitted out of the hospital without question. Apparently, there was one to many patients and not enough rooms. They had giving him a few different medicines for his headache, but that was about it. It wasn't like he cared, though. In fact, the _only _thing – person – he cared about was Bones… and figuring out what the hell was going on.

It didn't make sense. Nothing made sense to him anymore. Why couldn't anyone see Brennan, except for Parker and him? Why didn't he believe it? Even after, asking multiple people at the hospital if they could see her; none of them could, and yet he still couldn't grasp his mind around the situation. He wasn't a squint, but even he knew this wasn't scientifically possible. It altered everything he knew, and he wanted nothing more than to wake up from this horrible nightmare.

Angrily he kicked the wall of her office.

"Come on, Bones. Can't you remember anything?" Booth asked agitated.

Brennan's eyes grew cross. "No," she told him harshly. "I'm trying, Booth. I really am."

"I know," he told her gently. "I just wish I would wake up from this... nightmare!"

"Me too."

She had said it so softly, he barely even heard her. He looked up at her, his eyes suddenly soft and caring. Slowly, he reached out to place a hand on her shoulder, but stopped when he realized that neither of them would be able to feel it. "Bones… we're going to figure this out."

For the first time in her life she was speechless. How could she break Booth's little ounce of hope and tell him they wouldn't figure this one out? How could she tell him that they would find her dead and that's why he should stop trying to help her? How could she tell him to let her fade away until she was simply – well, nothing? But she couldn't tell him any of this. It would simply destroy him. They had always been there for each other, and even in the darkest of cases Booth would find a light and she would follow. But this wasn't their normal case. She didn't know what it was and with every passing minute she found herself wishing that she would actually disappear. Maybe that would solve everyone's problems. She sighed as Booth gave her a reassuring smile.

She couldn't leave him – not yet. She smiled back, and though she would never admit it, she was glad that the one person who could see her was Booth.

"So… were you really there… with Parker and me at lunch?"

She nodded and for the first time in hours a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "Yes. Oh, remind me that I owe him twenty bucks."

Booth raised an eyebrow, but before he could question her, a familiar voice interrupted him.

"Booth…"

They both looked up to see Cam standing in the middle of Brennan's office. Neither had heard her come in, and Booth wondered if she had heard anything. Quickly, he stood up, clearing his throat. "Anything new?"

Cam let out a deep breath. "Another body came in." Time seemed to freeze, but before he could speak Cam read his thoughts. "It's not her, Booth."

Booth ran his hands through his hair and sent a smile of relief to where Brennan was standing. "Is it the same killer?"

"Zach and Hodgins are looking at it now, but we're positive that it is."

"Never assume," Brennan told her coldly as she walked quickly out the door.

Booth rolled his eyes, and followed his favorite scientist up to the examination tier. By the time he reached the plate form, she was already crouching over the pile of bones. Without thinking, he asked, "Find anything, Bones?"

Zach and Hodgins gave him a curious look, neither of them standing by the skeleton. Realizing his mistake, he cleared his throat and unsuccessfully he tried to fix his words. "I…mean. Find anything new… with the bones." Booth sighed, it still felt surreal that he was the only one that could see Brennan.

Hodgins stared at him, his piercing blue eyes never faltering, but nevertheless he pushed Booth's mistake aside, figuring it was best not to mention Brennan. "It just came in, but we have every reason to believe that this is the same killer."

"How can you be sure?" Booth questioned.

"Same as last time," Cam interjected. "Our victim was found tied to a tree with a rope dyed red and a white ribbon tied to her right wrist. Our killer's signature."

"But get this. The rope wasn't dyed with paint. It was dyed with the victim's own blood," Hodgin's told him.

Booth's face dropped and he couldn't help but look at Brennan. She wasn't looking at him, but he could clearly tell that they were thinking the same thing. _Is this going to happen to her? _Booth angrily pushed that thought out of his head. No. This would not happen to her. He wouldn't let it. "Please tell me that the victim was dead before he tied her to the tree."

Zach shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

"Have you ID-ed the victim yet?" Booth asked hopefully. Maybe, this would give him a lead.

Angela nodded, showing him a sketch of a beautiful girl. He cursed. God, she couldn't have been more than nineteen. "Her name is Alexis Caldwell."

"What? As in our first victim's daughter?"

Angela nodded and Booth covered his head with his hands. How the hell was he suppose tell Mrs. Caldwell that her daughter was found dead. Hadn't it only been hours ago when he had told her that her husband was found dead too? Now, how could he tell her that her daughter was murdered by the same person?

"She was suppose to be in flordia with her friend," Booth told them. "I spoke to Mrs. Caldwell this morning on behalf of her husband's murder. Oh, God. She has no idea."

Booth squinted his eyes shut and clutched his fist in anger. Was this Brennan's fate? She meant more to him than the world. If he lost her, there was no way he would be able to live with himself. He just couldn't imagine a world without her. A world without her smile, her irritating logic, and overall her presence. Over the years, he had taught her thousands of things that had nothing to do with logic, but simply looking on the other side of things, another story. However, what she didn't know was that she had taught him stuff too. He wanted nothing more than for her to be okay, and to feel her gentle touch one more time. Was that to much to ask? Apparently not. As soon as he wished this he felt a hand clamp gently down on his shoulder. He opened his eyes hopefully, but found that it was only Angela. For the first time in his life he actually hated her. He hated the fact that she could give a gesture so simply, so reassuring and yet his Bones couldn't do this now.

"We are going to find her, Booth," Angela told him. "Besides, I'm almost positive she's not in the hands of these insane killers."

"Booth…" Brennan finally spoke up.

Booth pushed Angela aside and took two long steps to where Brennan was standing. He gave her a curious look, knowing that if he spoke the squints would really think he's insane.

"Booth, I think I found something… and stop hovering." He took a step closer, completely ignoring her. She huffed, but didn't mind. "There's something in the victim's mouth."

Booth peered over the skeleton and reached out his hand, but it was immediately swatted away. He glared at the young scientist. "What?"

"You can't touch it," Zach told him somewhat timidly.

"There's something in the mouth," Booth told him sternly.

Zach gave him a curious look before reaching for a tool. Booth watched as Zach carefully worked the tweezers into the victim's mouth. It felt like an eternity before he finally pulled out a small dangling object and a white ribbon attached to it.

"What is it?"

"It's an earring and a ribbon." Zach stated. "That's odd."

"Whoa. Wait, it says something." Hodgins squinted as he tried to read the tiny writing. "She's next," he read.

Booth heard the sharp intake of breath from behind him. He turned around slowly, and found Brennan gripping her ear with her hands and a fearful look on her face. "Booth, it's mine."

--

**Friday May 22 – Booth's Apartment – 5:13pm**

Sweets banged his head against the wall of Booth's living room. "Booth's, going to kill me."

"Would you calm down? I had a warrant," the Agent told the petrified doctor.

"And Booth has a gun," Sweets told him as he plopped down onto Booth's couch.

"So do I."

Sweets shook his head. "This is bad, bad, bad. Booth is not going to be happy."

The agent rolled his eyes. "Look, it's better if he wasn't here. We need to question the kid."

"He's five."

"But he knew where to search for blood."

"He's five," Sweets repeated.

Before the agent could argue the old lady returned with a tray of cookies and a nervous kid trailing behind her. "Here are some snacks. I'm sure you're hungry."

"Thanks again, Mrs. …?"

"Richmond," the woman replied kindly.

"We are so sorry to disturb you like this," Sweets spoke up. "We need to ask you some questions."

The elderly woman gave a nervous smile. "Could you please tell us what's this about?"

"Is it about Dr. Bones?" The little boy piped up. "Did you find her?"

Sweets and the Agent gave the boy a curious look. "That's why we're here. We're trying to find her, but we need your help. Okay?" The Agent told him kindly and the boy nodded, somewhat hesitantly. "Why don't we start with names first."

"I'm Parker."

Time seemed to freeze as the boy announced his name proudly. Never in a million years did he expect to find what the Boss had asked for, and the fact that this Parker was only five surprised him. Nevertheless, his lips tugged upward into a satisfied grin.

"Mine name is Ace."

* * *

It's been awhile, so if you don't know who Ace is Reread Chapter 4... the unknown location part. It's half way through the chapter.

So did you like it?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Friday May 22 – Booth's Apartment – 5:20pm**

"That went well," Sweets told Ace sarcastically as they exited Booth's apartment building.

Ace smirked angrily. "Yes because people are going to believe that he _saw _Dr. Brennan, but no one else could."

Sweets shrugged, smiling foolishly. "You never know. Joan of Arc claimed to have visions from God."

"And do you remember how she ended up? Dead. Burned at the stake," Ace told him angrily as he lit up a cigarette. "In my opinion that little boy should stop calling wolf and tell us the damn truth."

Sweets gave him a crooked smile. "It doesn't matter how many times the boy calls wolf. Somebody will _always _come running."

Ace rolled his eyes at the young doctor's logic. A silence spread over them as they reached their cars. "So where are you heading?"

"Jeffersonian, Booth was admitted out of the hospital. I'm going to see how he's feeling. You?"

Ace nodded. "I'm going to head back to….," Ace trailed off as he pretended to search for his badge. A badge that was in his jacket pocket and not in the slightest bit lost. "Ah crap! I left my badge in the apartment."

"Go get it. I'll wait."

"No. No. You don't have to wait up."

Sweets raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Yeah. Yeah."

"Okay…"

Ace nodded and began to walk back towards the apartment. However, he didn't enter until Sweet's car pulled out of the parking lot and disappeared into the traffic. Ace gave a satisfied grin as he pulled out his gun and click off the safety. Finding Parker had been a piece of cake; now, he just had to kidnap him and bring him back to the Boss. With a faith and luck on his side, how hard could it be?

--

**Friday May 22 – J****effersonian ****– 5:30 pm**

"No, no, no!" Booth shook his head violently, refusing to believe his partner. "It can't. No!"

"Booth," Brennan stated, unusually calm. "It's my earring."

"No." He didn't want to know that it was hers. _If_ it was hers then that would mean that those bastards took her. It would mean that his little faith of finding her alive would vanish. It would mean that the Brennan standing in front of him was nothing more than a figment of his imagination. He cursed. "We can't be sure. We should test it."

"Booth…"

He looked up, snapping out of his thoughts. Glancing around, he saw that every eye was on him, including Brennan's. To them it must have looked like he was talking to himself or someone that wasn't there. He watched as Angela took a nervous step towards him. Her eyes were glistening with tears, and he immediately regretted his outburst.

"Sweetie, maybe you should lie down," she told him, somehow managing to control her emotions.

"No… I'm sorry. That's Bones's earring. It's hers. Oh God, Ang. They took her."

"Booth, I'm right here."

Brennan was by his side within seconds and he wanted nothing more than to shout and yell at her. She _wasn't_ there! She was just his imagination. He wanted to know why she could be so stupid to get herself kidnapped… _again. _But he didn't yell any of these things because he was afraid she would run away. Even if she wasn't real, he didn't want her to leave him. Her invisible presence was the only thing keeping him from insanity.

"Booth, everything is going to be okay," Cam spoke up. "This is Dr. Brennan we're talking about. She'll be fine.

He turned on her, angrily. "How can you say that? How the hell do you know?"

"I…I…"

"That's right, Cam. You don't. She's _dying_ and we're just sitting around here like a bunch -"

It was Brennan who cut him off. "Booth, please stop. This is not their fault. It's no one's fault."

Booth's eye's darted around the room until he found her glossy blue eyes. She was giving him her famous glare. A glare he knew so well, and yet he still found himself breaking eye contact with her. "I'm sorry…," he apologized to everyone, including his Bones. "I'm just stressed."

"We all are," Angela told him.

"We'll continue to look at the body. It may give us a lead," Cam assured. "maybe you should get some fresh air, Booth."

Booth wanted to protest with her, but to his disappoint he saw his favorite scientist heading out the doors. "Maybe your right," he sighed, and he quickly followed Brennan.

The cool air caught him off guard as stepped out into the parking lot.

"You're not the only one who's this case is effecting, Booth!" It wasn't until then did he realize why she came out here. To yell at him. He had a million answers to that, but he somehow managed to keep his mouth shut. "You can't take it out on everyone! You don't think I'm trying to remember? I'm trying, Booth. I really am."

"I know, Bones." He held out his arms, and when she didn't throw herself at him, he asked, "What?"

"I'll just go through you."

He huffed at her logic. "Then just stay close."

"We won't feel it."

"I don't care," he lied.

She hesitated, but nevertheless she walked over to him and he gently hovered his arms around her. They couldn't feel each other and though they would never admit, that hug meant more to them than the other would ever know.

But the moment was soon broken when Booth's phone rang, receiving the worst phone call of his life.

--

**Friday May 22 – Booth's Apartment – 5:55pm**

"When did this happen?" Booth screamed at no one in particular.

"About an hour ago, Agent Booth," the man replied to calmly for Booth's likely.

"Then why the hell haven't you found my son yet?"

The man hesitated, clearly afraid. "We're trying, sir."

Brennan let out a cough, to which Booth ignored. "Try harder."

The man nodded and quickly returned to Mrs. Richmond, who was tied to a chair with a red rope and white ribbon tied firmly around her right wrist.

Never in his life had he seen his apartment so crowded. Dozens of C.S.I. and agents were milling about his entrance doors. The fact that these people were here because Parker was missing sent Booth into a world of hysterics. All his life he could never imagine the feeling of losing a child, but know he knew. The pit of your stomach freezes, while your legs go to jelly. There's one single thud of your heart. The shape of his name, sharp as metal filings, gets caught between our teeth even as you try to force it out in a shout. Unanswered questions repeat in your head: _Where did I see him last? What was the last thing I said to him? Was it I love you? _And then, finally, your throat shuts, as you've realized that you've made a mistake you will never be able to fix.

The other police men wanted him to sit down, so that they'd know where to find him if necessary, but how could he when he knew that his son was missing? He needed to find him now.

Booth cursed. "Why!? Why Parker!?"

"I don't know, Booth," Brennan said between coughs. "But we are going to find him. I promise."

"Booth!" he turned around sharply and found a very depressed Sweets. "This is my entire fault."

"What is?" he asked him sternly.

"I should have stayed longer. I shouldn't have left."

Brennan coughed again as Booth gripped Sweets shoulders and shook him. "What happened," he forced out through gritted teeth.

Sweets closed his eyes and let out a deep breath before speaking. For the first time in his life he was afraid that Agent Booth would actually kill him. "Agent Ace and I drove over here to question Parker. He had a warrant, so he was going to go with or without me. Since Parker knows me I went with him."

"And you did this without telling me?" Booth hissed.

"He had a warrant, Booth. We left and Agent Ace said he forgot his badge. Oh, God... if I wouldn't have left…"

"You would have ended up like Mrs. Richmond," Brennan finished.

"Find Agent Ace, now!" Booth shouted to the nearest Agent. "He has my son!"

"I already told them, Booth. I… I'm so sorry, Booth."

Booth nodded, but he couldn't help but feel a strong hatred towards Sweets. He shouldn't have questioned Parker, but if Sweets hadn't had been there then they never would have known about Ace. Booth cursed inwardly. It was odd knowing that the world you knew yesterday was different from today. Knowing that the walls around you were caving in and there was nothing you could do to build them back up.

Brennan's violently cough brought him back to reality. He gave her a nervous glance as her cough grew worse. "I am…" but she never finished her sentence. Within in seconds she dropped to the ground, shaking violently and there was nothing he could do but watch.

_Screw that. _

Booth dropped down to his knees and tried to grip her shoulders, but to his frustration his hands just went through her. "Oh, God. Bones… no!" He was very aware of the people staring at him and whispering at him, but he didn't care. He just had to save her. "Bones, can you hear me?"

If she did hear him, she gave no sign whatsoever. Instead, she continued to shake and cough violently. Booth gripped his hair as her breathing became more rapid, struggling to breath. Never in his life had he felt so helpless, utterly alone. How could someone be less than two inches away from him and he couldn't even save her. "No… Bones. Shhh. I'm right here. Take deep breaths. Everything –" He was cut off by a hand being placed gently on his shoulder. He looked up and found Sweets standing over him with a worried expression scrawled into the features of his face.

"Booth." The young doctor looked around nervously, well aware of the people staring. "Could you come out in the hall… please?"

Booth violently shook Sweets hand of his shoulder. "No! We have to help Bones." He turned back to her and he let out a muffled cry when he saw that she was only getting worst. And was it the light or was she really fading? _No._

"Booth, please. I think we need to talk," Sweets said sternly.

"No. We have to help Bones. We have to help her."

And that's when he felt Sweets beginning to tug on his arm, surprisingly hard. Sweets pulled him to his feet, towards the door and away from Brennan. Without thinking, Booth punched Sweets in the face, blood immediately began to flow from the young doctor's nose, but Booth couldn't apologize now, he had to help Brennan. However, as soon as he released his punch, he was tackled by two other FBI agents.

Booth fought and struggled against them as they pulled him away. He could see her, still shaking and he screamed for her. And then with the blink of an eye she disappeared and Booth gave up entirely.

* * *

Sorry for the cliffie.

Please tell me what you thought!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the movies I mentioned in my summary or the movie Crash!!

**A/N: **Okay, so Crash is one of my favorite movies and since I love it so much I added one of the scenes from the movie into my story. Just wanted to let you guys know... because I didn't right that part. (It's Booth's flashback)

Oh and soooooooooooooooo sorry! I would have had this up yesterday, but I made a video instead!

If you want to watch it, type... Bones My heart will go on piano ... in the search bar on youtube. It should be the first one.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Friday May 22 – Unknown location – 6:03pm**

Ace grunted angrily as he threw the thrashing kid in his arms against the wall. The little boy began to howl harder as he landed sharply on his wrist, but Ace didn't care. How he hated kids. If it wasn't for the boy's age he would have killed him already. However, Ace made a promise to himself that he wouldn't kill anyone under the age of thirteen. But with every passing second he was seriously beginning to question this promise. After all, doesn't the boy who called wolf die at the end of the story?

Ace smirked at his logic. Yes. If he _had _a reason to kill the boy then he wouldn't be breaking his promise. The Boss would be happy that he finished the job. Surely, he would get a raise. After all, the Boss's orders were to kill anyone who knew about what they had done. First, the Caldwell's. Then came Mrs. Richmond, and now the poor little boy. Ace smiled. Yes. He was doing his job and not breaking his promise.

The boy's wails quieted to whimpers and he could hear him mumbling something about 'daddy help me.'

Ace flicked open his pocket knife as he thought about all the ways he could kill the child. "Daddy's not here to save you this time." He could cut his throat.

"I-I want… to go home," the boy cried.

Ace took a step closer. No, that was too quick. He would cut of the kid's fingers and then send them to Booth. "You can't go home right now."

"P-please?"

He huffed. He could throw the boy in the oven and burn him to death. Ace's lips tugged upward into a crooked grin. Oh, how he was going to enjoy this. Slowly, he knelt down next to the quivering boy. "Listen up, kid. Want to know what I'm going to do?" The boy nodded, somewhat hesitantly, and Ace brought his pocket knife into view.

Parker screamed and quickly he tried to run away, but he only got two feet before tripping over something lying in the middle of the basement. He hit the cement floor hard. Grunting, he forced himself up and backed himself up against one of the cold walls. It wasn't until then did he realize that this bad guy was blocking the only way out.

"Damn it!" Ace screamed. "Look what you've done."

"I'm sorry!" Parker pleaded. Anything to keep this bad guy away from him.

Ace grunted in response. Parker peered through the darkness. The only light was coming from the crack under the locked door. At that moment he wanted nothing more than for his Daddy and Mommy to walk through that door and take him home, but that was a reality that was never going to happen. Desperately, he closed his eyes and thought of what his Daddy would do in a situation like this.

"Hey… shhhh. It's okay," Ace soothed.

Parker's eyes shot open and he peered through the darkness. He silently wondered who this bad guy was talking too and what he was holding in his arms. It wasn't until it started to cough violently was Parker aware that it was actually human. His eyes grew wide in fear and he felt the horrible stab of pain as his stomach dropped.

"Damn you!" Ace screamed at him. "You tripped over her. You probably broke a rib."

"I…I'm sorry! I didn't… mean too. Please, I just want to go home."

"Kid, be useful and get some water for her." When Parker didn't move, Ace let out a petrifying scream and faster than lightening Parker grabbed the water bottle sitting next to him on the floor. Very slowly he walked over to where the bad guy was sitting.

Ace scoffed as he ripped the bottle away from the boy's grip. Stupid child, he thought. He shouldn't have had to tell him twice. Quickly, he held the bottle up to the woman's lips and poured some water into them. She drank it subconsciously, without question and he smiled lovingly at her. Gently, he pushed aside her auburn hair and gave a soft kiss to her forehead. "Good girl."

"Dr. Bones…?" Parker asked, petrified. Fear piling in the back of his throat as he spoke those words.

"No," the bad guy snapped at him. "Her name is Molly. _My_ Molly. The boss wanted me to kill her, but I couldn't. She's just so… pretty."

Parker stared at the man, horrified. He had seen Dr. Bones enough times to know what she looked like, and even though she was covered in cuts, bruises, dirt and blood, he could clearly see that this was her and _not_ Molly. However, he wasn't going to argue with this sick man. Instead, he watched in shock as Ace continued to _pet _Dr. Bones. Clearly, this man had issues and it scared Parker to no end that he was trapped in a room with him. Whimpering, Parker collapsed to the ground and cried softly in his hands.

And that's when the door slammed shut upstairs. Ace cursed loudly and with a quick glare to where Parker was sitting, he told him, "Try to escape or hurt her in anyway… I'll kill you and your Daddy. Just like Mrs. Richmond. Got it?"

Parker nodded, tearfully and within seconds Ace disappeared behind the door, plunging him into total darkness.

--

**Friday May 22 – Booth's apartment – 6:11pm**

Booth held his head in his hands. Sweets had given him 'time to think' and Booth was now locked up in his bedroom. However, the only thing he could think about was how horrible his day had been. First, Bones…now Parker.

Booth felt tears in his eyes beginning to form? Why Parker? Why him? Sweet's wanted him to think about his outbreak, and he had. Of course, he was devastated that his _imaginary _Bones was gone, but hadn't he known that she was fake to begin with?

Slowly, his mind switched to Parker and what terrified Booth the most was not what Ace would do to his son, but what _Parker _would do.

Hadn't it only been two weekends ago when he had given Parker that cloak…?

_Friday May 8 – Booth's Apartment – 12:00 Am _

_The clock read 12:00am as he got out of bed to have a midnight snack, and it wasn't until he passed Parker's door was he aware that the lights in his son's room were still on. Frowning, he pushed open the door and walked over to the sheet less and empty bed. Sighing, he got down on his hands and knees and peeked under the mattress. _

"_How's it going?" he asked his five-year-old son, who was currently wide awake and hugging his stuffed bear closely to him._

"_Okay…" came Parker's timid voice. _

"_There's no monsters in your closet…is there? Cause I could kick them out…"_

_The corner of his son's lips tugged upward into a grin. "There's no such thing as monsters."_

"_Ah… I see."_

"_I heard a bang," Parker told him bluntly. _

"_Like a truck bang?"_

"_Like a gun."_

_Booth inhaled sharply, he knew that this would happen. He silently cursed the guy who had brought a gun to Parker's school. "That's funny," he began. "Because there's not to many guns around here."_

_Parker played with the tattered edges of his blanket which was wrapped around him. "How far can bullets go?"_

"_They go pretty far, but they usually get stuck in something."_

"_What if they don't?"_

"_Thinking about that lock down you had at your school again?" Booth raised an eyebrow, and gently he reached out to squeeze his son's hand._

_Parker shrugged. _

"_Ah, hold on," Booth let out a deep sigh. _

"_What?" Parker asked anxiously. _

"_I'm so stupid! How could I have forgot!?" Booth buried his head in his hands, pretending to be upset. _

"_What?"_

"_Forget it… you won't believe me."_

_Parker frowned and angrily he tugged on his father sleeve. "Please tell me."_

"_Okay," He looked his son in the eye who was eagerly awaiting his story. "When I was five this fairy came into my room one night…"_

"_Right." Parker rolled his eyes._

_Booth poked his son on the nose. "See I told you that you weren't going to believe me." Booth waved goodbye and patted his son's blond curls. "Okay, go to sleep…" _

"_No! Tell me."_

_Booth smiled a full hearted smile before continue his story. "So this fairy's flying around the room… and I'm like 'yeah right you're a fairy.' She had these little stubby wings, like she could've glued them on, you know? Like I'm gonna believe she's a fairy. So she said, 'I'll prove it.' So she reaches into her backpack and she pulls out this invisible cloak and she ties it around my neck. And she tells me that it's impenetrable. You know what impenetrable means?"_

"_No."_

"_It means nothing can go through it. No bullets, nothing. She told me that if I wore it, nothing would hurt me. So I did. And my whole life, I never got shot, stabbed, nothing." It hurt to lie, but how could he have told his son that his father had more near death experiences than he could count? "I mean, how weird is that? Only, she told me that I was suppose to give it to my son on his fifth birthday and I forgot." he finished._

_A smile lit Parker's face. "Can I touch it?"_

"_Yeah, go ahead." Booth held out his arm. _

"_I don't feel it." _

"_It's pretty cool. Huh? If you want… I can take it off and tie it around your shoulders… unless you think it's stupid."_

"_Don't you need it?" Parker asked softly. _

"_No, not anymore. So do you want it?" Booth watch as his son bit his lip, fighting the urge to give in. However, it only took a matter of seconds before a smile lit Parker's face. _

_-_

Booth snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Sweets reenter the room.

"So, anything you would like to say?"

He thought about the cloak and how he had told Parker it would protect him from anything. Would Parker really be willing to stand in front of a gun? Would he really think that it would be able to protect him? Booth shuddered at the thought and with tears in his eyes he looked up at Sweets. "I think I just made the worst mistake of my life?"

--

**Friday May 22 – Unknown location – 6:43pm**

She felt it happening as soon as it began. First, it started in her chest and slowly the burning sensation ripped and tore the inside of her body apart. Breaking one bone at a time, until the inside of her mind was screaming in agony. For the past few hours she hadn't been able to feel a thing, but now, she was positive that she was going to die of pain. It had hit her all at once and hard. The peaceful darkness had been soothing, relaxing and now that she was being pulled away from it, she wanted nothing more than for it to swallow her again. And just as she crept closer and closer to that luring darkness, she felt a sharp stab of pain to her ribs and the darkness disappeared altogether.

"Dr. Bones…" a soft voice cried.

There it was again. The stab of pain.

"…Please wake up."

The voice sounded so far away and yet the pain was so close.

"I'm afraid…"

Again, the stab of pain. A pain that felt so agonizing, she was sure a thousand daggers were piercing through her skin. Was this her fate? To die a slow and painful death?

She grunted, and that little sound snapped her out of her stateless mind. It was _her_ voice, a voice that whispered, taunted down her back: _You're alive. _Taking a moment, she forced her eyelids less than a millimeter open. It was such a simple thing to do and yet she felt like she was putting all her strength into that simple gesture. Unable to keep them open any longer she shut them, until the stab of pain and that encouraging soft voice returned.

"…Dr. Bones, I know you're in there." The voice was near tears, she could tell. "Please wake up."

She tried a second time and she managed to keep them open long enough to see someone poking her and a pair of chocolate eyes staring straight back at her. "Booth…?" her mind spoke for her as she clamped her heavy eyelids shut again.

"Dr. Bones! You're awake!" The change in tone was evident and without warning a pain that was so unbearable began to take hold of your body. It wasn't until the pain stopped was she aware that she was screaming. "Dr. Bones… I'm sorry… I didn't mean too… hug…I'm sorry."

"Booth… how did…? We have… get… out," she struggled as she gasped for breath, an intake so painful she thought she would lose consciousness at any moment.

"I... but… the bad man said not too."

_That's never stopped you before_, she wanted to say, but instead she felt like she had to tell him. She had to tell him before it was too late. "I found… this… my fault…"

"Dr. Bones, please," the voice pleaded, cried with her. "You need to get up. I can't leave without you."

"I can't…," it came out so soft she wondered how he had even heard her.

The voice quivered, and she could suddenly feel the weight of his worry pressing down on her shoulders. "I…I'll help you, Dr. Bones." She tried to shake her head no, but she found that she was incapable of doing so. Instead, she didn't do anything and the voice came again, "I'll help you…"

She screamed inwardly. Why wouldn't Booth just leave? Let her die? He didn't need her. He should save himself. Couldn't he see that she couldn't move – let alone think? Couldn't he see how painful _breathing _was for her? And that's when she felt a tiny hand – definitely not Booth's hand – grip her own.

"I'll help you Dr. Bones. Daddy gave me this cloak. It's in-pen-it-able," he mispronounced. "Do you know what that means, Dr. Bones?"

She forced open her eyes when the voice said 'daddy'. A young – _very_ young – Booth was lying next to her on the dirty cement floor. She felt her stomach drop when she realized that this was not the Booth who she was hoping for. Her partner's own flush and blood, pleading for her to help and she couldn't even move. She clamped her eyes shut, fearing that he would be able to read her as easily as Booth could. Did he know that they were going to die? Could he see their destiny written out on the bruises covering her face? "It's _impenetrable_," she automatically corrected and she inwardly cursed herself for doing so.

"That's what I said." Parker's confused voice rang inside her head. "It means nothing can go through it."

She already knew this. She didn't need Parker telling her what it meant, but she didn't argue with _that_. Instead, she argued, "Cloaks… aren't…" she trailed off in a violent cough.

"Nothing can hurt me, Dr. Bones. Daddy gave it to me. And I haven't got stabbed or shot at!" he told her proudly. She could have told him that he was five and the odds of him getting shot or stabbed were pretty low, but she didn't waste her breath on this. Instead, she pondered over the point of this story. What did this have to do with anything with escaping? However, she had to admit that it was keeping her thinking – alive. But still what was the point of this story? She didn't have to wait long, for he answered her thoughts, "Dr. Bones, I think you need this cloak more than I do. It'll protect you."

"What…?" In that moment she wanted to hit Booth. Why would he tell his son something so false, insane? It didn't make sense! All her life she had wondered why parents would lie to their children. It only made things worse when they got older. Did they _want _their kids to hate them when they found out that they had been lied to?

"Dr. Bones, I'm going to tie it around your neck now. Okay?" He didn't wait for an answer. She felt him push her unwashed hair to the side and – that was all she felt. It wasn't until she heard him say, "Okay," was she aware that he was, in fact, done.

"I don't… feel…" She forced out as she peeked open an eye. "Or see it."

Parker squeezed her hand; it was the only thing keeping her from blacking out. "That's because it's invisible… and magic! It's pretty cool."

She didn't answer him. What was the point? They were going to die anyway and it was literally too painful to speak, so why should she ruin his little ounce of faith?

"It'll protect you, Dr. Bones," he told her softly.

Those were the last words she heard him say as a silence spread over them. And before she could stop herself, she found the darkness cloaking around her and sending her into that luring, relaxing, happy place once more.

* * *

**Ah... i love the movie crash! It's a really good movie, I highly recommend it. **

**I'll update soon... **

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Friday May 22 – Booth's apartment – 6:57pm**

Brennan abruptly jerked upright to find herself not drowning in that excruciating darkness, but sitting in the middle of Booth's floor. She tried to get up, but immediately slumped back down when she felt the rush of dizziness take over her mind. Groaning, she rubbed the back of her head and desperately she tried to remember what had happened.

She remembered coughing, Booth screaming, the pain. Oh, how she remembered the pain – a pain so agonizing she was sure it was going to kill her then and there, but it was gone. The only thing she could feel now was confusion. She grumbled angrily because she knew she was forgetting something. Something important and she was frustrated that she couldn't remember what it was.

Grunting, she forced herself up. Dozens of people were wandering about her partner's apartment, and not one of them was Booth. She scoffed. How could he have just disappeared? And then she saw Sweets enter a room down the hall, and quickly she followed after him.

"Sweets, you can't keep me in here like this," Booth shouted. "My son and partner are missing! I have to go find them."

"There are people looking for them, Booth. I think we need to talk about… what… happened."

Booth watched angrily as the young Doctor pulled out a sheet of paper and began to scribble something down. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to shoot him in the head. "You know what _I _think?! I think –" Booth immediately stopped when he saw Brennan (literally) walk through the door.

She locked eyes with him – a pair of eyes that were so familiar, so warm, and so young. At that moment she gasped out as a flood of memories came rushing back.

--

_And a pair of chocolate eyes staring straight back at her. "Booth…?" her mind spoke for her as she clamped her heavy eyelids shut again._

"_Dr. Bones! You're awake!_

_--_

"_Dr. Bones, I think you need this cloak more than I do. It'll protect you."_

_--_

Brennan snapped back to reality when she heard Booth call out her name.

"Bones!" Booth couldn't hide the excitement in his voice. She was back! Here with him! Booth smiled. Maybe, he really hadn't been imagining her. Maybe, she really was here – with him.

Sweets raised an eyebrow, and Booth quickly tried to cover up his mistake. At this rate, he was going to end up in an insane asylum in no time. "I mean – I think I should go find Bones and Parker."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Sweets told him sternly. "So… how long have you been… seeing…Dr. Brennan?"

"Booth," Brennan gasped as she ran over to where Booth was sitting. "Just listen to me."

Booth didn't just want to listen to her. He wanted to hug her, ask her if she was okay, ask what had happened, but most of all he wanted to kiss her. It was the truth, he wanted her to moan his name, but he knew that was a reality that was never going to happen. Sighing, he nodded his head.

"Booth," came Sweets irritating voice. "Are you going to answer my question?"

"Booth, I saw Parker," Brennan finished.

"What!?" Booth jumped off the bed, standing beside her.

Sweets groaned. "Please sit down."

Booth glared at Sweets. He was never going to get out of here if this doctor thought he was seeing someone that wasn't there. However, he needed to talk to Brennan, but how? And as if Brennan could read his thoughts, she told him, "Booth, ask to go to the bathroom. We can talk in there."

"I have to go to the bathroom," Booth announced. "So if you'll excuse me…" he heard Sweets's cries of protest, but he ignored them altogether as he walked pass the young Doctor and into his bathroom. And once, the door was shut and locked behind him, Booth turned to Brennan in a harsh, yet excited whisper. "Bones… what happened?"

Brennan sighed as she slumped back against the wall, and slid to the floor. "One minute I was fine, and then this… pain... took a hold of my body. It felt like I was burning – it was so agonizing."

"You saw Parker?" Booth asked, the hope in his voice was evident and Brennan gave the slightest of nods.

"It's all so hazy, Booth. I could be imagining it… it feels like a distant dream." She stared off into space, lost in a thousand thoughts, not a single one of which Booth could guess.

Booth knelt down next to her on the floor, and if she had physically been there he would have placed a hand gently on her shoulder. However, she wasn't, so it remained hovering over her head. For the past few hours it seemed like the words between them were there only to outline the silences. Booth understood better than anyone that, in the blink of an eye, you might reinvent yourself. He understood that the person you were yesterday might not be the person you are tomorrow. But this time, he was the one who wanted to hold on to what he had, instead of letting go. "Please, try to remember. For me, Bones?"

She locked eyes with him again and she could see fear, anxiety, and hope flashing within him. He was pleading for her to remember, and the only thing she could see were a pair of young chocolate eyes staring straight back at her. "Booth, it was him. I'm positive. He has your eyes," she added subconsciously.

He raised an eyebrow, wondering how that was relevant. "Yeah… Rebbecca tells me that all the time."

"I thought it was you…until he gave me some cloak." Brennan glared.

Booth frowned. "He gave it to you?"

Brennan nodded angrily. "Why the hell would you tell him that it's impenetrable? He thinks that nothing will hurt him if he wears it!"

"He couldn't sleep at night," Booth told her defensively. "They had a lock in at his school. Some psycho brought his dad's gun to school to show everyone, and he accidentally pulled the trigger. No one was hurt, but it shook Parker up."

"So you make up an invisible – non existing – cloak!?" she shouted back.

He let out a frustrated sigh. Would Brennan ever see past her logic? "Look, Bones. Kids like to believe in that kind of stuff… magic. They live in a different world than us."

"I don't know what that means, but I do know that we all live on the same planet. It's called Earth."

"What I mean is that kids look at the world differently than us, Bones. They see it as a Disney movie. Good vs. Evil and in the end the good guys always win."

Brennan didn't need to tell him that the good guys never win in reality, because sadly Booth was thinking the same thing. She could see it in the way his face crumbled. "Booth, I'm sorry I don't remember anything else."

"It's okay, Bones."

But it wasn't okay. They both knew that.

"Booth, you alive in there?" Sweets shouted through the door, which was followed by a knock and a nervous laugh.

Brennan gave a false smile. "I think you should answer that, or Sweets may break down the door."

He returned her false grinned, but tears still threatened to make their way down his cheeks. Parker was missing and that was a mistake he would never be able to fix. Angrily, he got up and threw open the door. "What do you want Sweets?"

Sweets was taking aback by Booth's tears. "Oh – I'm sorry. I was just… who were you talking to?"

Booth felt his stomach drop. So Sweets had heard? Should he tell him? And before he could decided, his phone rang. Booth smiled. "What'd you know. Saved by the bell."

Booth smiled, Sweets glared, and Brennan said her normal response, "I don't know what that means."

"Booth," he answered. He listened for a minute before a scowl formed across his face. "English please."

On the other line, came Hodgins rather rude reply, "For you to understand I would have to use the term I strongly dislike..."

"He means dirt, Booth," Angela interrupted.

"We also found ash covering what was left of the victim's clothes," Cam told him.

Booth rubbed his temples. He hated when the squints were on speaker phone. It gave him a headache. "So…?"

"To make a long story short – at one point in time there was a fire were the victim was being held," Angela continued, but was only to be interrupted by Zach.

"Ash, dirt, fire, woods... that's great, but what does it mean, eggheads?" Booth spoke, completely ignoring how Brennan was currently staring off into space.

"Our victim's were covered in rich-loamy soil," Hodgins quickly added. "There in a forest –"

"You got to narrow it down," Booth cut in. "I already know they're in a forest, now tell me which one!"

Cam quickly jumped in, "They're being held in some sort of basement or cellar of a house. A house that's been abandoned, maybe. We ran a test over Dr. Brennan's earring – the one that we found in the victim's mouth. There were pebbles attached to it. From a river, maybe."

"Our victim's were found within a one mile radius of each other," Zach rambled. "From there, I searched house fires in the past years. In 1989 a small shack in the middle of the forest caught on fire. That house is in a five mile radius from where our victims were found. A river runs near this house, and if Dr. Saroyan is correct about the pebbles in Dr. Brennan's earring, then –"

"But what does all of this mean?!" Booth screamed into his cell.

But before any of the squints could answer, Booth heard Brennan's reply first. With a petrifying look in her eye she told him, "Booth, I remember everything. I know where Parker and I are being held."

--

_**Thursday May 20 – Brennan's Apartment – 11:11pm**_

"_Pick up, pick up, pick up," Brennan muttered into the phone as she called her partner. She cursed loudly when she got his answering machine. She knew he was on a date, but this was definitely more important. She knew who the killer was – Joe Pickering. Age 35, six feet tall, and recently spotted pulling into a driveway of a house that was said to be abandon. It was the perfect location, in the middle of no where. _

_She had found out by an accident while she was examining the skull's head. She had dropped it; it had cracked, and out popped a pendent. The victim must have swallowed it, but that didn't matter why or how. What matter now was that that pendent had a name on it – Joe Pickering to be exact. She had ran his name across the database and his name and address came up. What surprised her the most was where he use to live; a perfect place to kill someone. __And according to the clientele list, someone by the name of Joe Pickering, at that address, had recently deposited forty thousand dollars. Forty thousand dollars that just happened to be the exact ransom the latest victim was held for. _

_She had been so delighted about the news, but unfortunately everyone had gone home early. It was some holiday that didn't matter, but everyone else had wanted the night off, so lucky her had been stuck at the Jeffersonian alone. Sighing, she tried dialing Booth's number again, but when she failed a second time she dialed another number. _

"_Agent Ace, F.B.I," came the deep voice on the other end. _

_She was taken aback by the deep voice – this was definitely not Booth's boss. "Yes, is Booth there?"_

"_No, he told me to look after things while he was gone." He silently wondered if she could here the lie within his voice. "Dr. Brennan? Is that you?"_

"_Yes," she hesitated._

"_Is there anything I can do for you?" _

_Brennan bit her lip, deciding if she should tell him or not. But what if the killer had another victim and was torturing that person now? Surely, Booth wouldn't mind if she had someone else do the job. Hadn't he told her that every second counts? "Yes, there is something you can do for me."_

"_And what would that be?"_

"_Did Booth tell you about the case we were working on?" Dr. Brennan questioned. _

"_With Mr. Caldwell?" _

"_Yes… I think I found the killer," Brennan finished. "You should send a team over right away. His name is Joe Pickering." Brennan waited for a reply, but she was only greeted by silence. "Agent Ace?" _

"_Yes, sorry. We'll have a team over right away." _

"_Don't you want the address?"_

"_No… I have it right here… thanks," and without waiting for a reply he hung up._

_--_

_A half hour had past and she had heard no news from Agent Ace. Sighing inwardly, she picked up her home phone and began to dial a number, but immediately stopped when she heard the doorbell. _

"_Dr. Brennan it's Agent Ace, please open up," the voice called through her door. _

_She hesitated, wondering how, but mostly why Agent Ace had decided to show up at her apartment. She knew something wasn't right, but she couldn't leave him out there… could she? Maybe, she should act like she wasn't home. _

_And as if Agent Ace could read her questioning thoughts, he said, "Please… it's about Agent Booth. There was an accident… he was –"_

_She didn't have to hear anymore, and without question she threw open the door. She hadn't been thinking, all of her doubts about this man vanished when he mentioned Booth – what a mistake that had been. "What? What happened? Is –" but before she could say another word, she was knocked off her feet, landing sharply on her back. _

"_What a doll. Hun?" A man that looked exactly like Joe Pickering was hovering over her now. "To bad we have to kill her." _

"_That's what she gets for snooping," Ace replied angrily. _

"_Hey Boss, she's pretty," the third one - the one who had hit her - added. "Maybe, we could play with her first." _

_Joe Pickering – a.k.a. the Boss smirked. "I don't care what the hell you do with her. As long as you kill her afterwards. Ace, Tony… why don't you –" he trailed off in a howl as Brennan jumped up and punched him in the face. Blood immediately began to flow from his nose. "You bitch." _

_The rest was hazy, and she wasn't sure how long she put up a fight. It wasn't until the strongest one had hooked an arm around her waist was she aware that she could actually die tonight. She grunted as she felt a sharp punch to her face, her stomach, her back, her cheek. They were beating her senselessly, without mercy. But she was smarter. She kicked the one holding her in the groin, and since he wouldn't release his hold on her, they had both been forced to the ground. She staggered to her feet again, and she swayed as blackness began to cloak around her. She was sure she would pass out at any minute, and before she could take another step she felt a burning sensation take a hold of her body._

_The savage blow had knocked her completely off of her feet, as something solid connected with the side of her head. Unprepared for the brutal attack, she fell backwards into the coffee table, knocking it and the delicate vase that was sitting on top, over. She had tried to block her fall, but by doing so, she felt the awful snap of her wrist breaking. The vase that had once been used as decoration, now served as her death trap. It had shattered across the hard wood floor and sent little pieces of glass cutting into her skin. She could feel the warm, sticky flow of blood, seeping down her forehead from the wound. Her stomach lurched, and her legs were wobbly, no longer able to support her weight. Instinctively, she began crawling towards the door. But she only made it two feet before one of her attackers grabbed her and pulled her back to him. She struggle with great effort, but it only took one more blow to the side of her head, for her to lose consciousness completely. _

_--_

_Brennan shuddered as she blinked her swollen eye open. Everything hurt. It hurt to move, it hurt to think – hell, it hurt to breathe. She struggle as she tried to remember what had happen, but she couldn't concentrate on anything. Nothing – expect, three annoying voices that wouldn't shut the hell up. _

"_What should we do with her, Boss?"_

"_Kill her… like the others," the one who was driving spoke. A rush of memories hit her hard as she remembered what had happened. Panic threatened to overwhelm her, but somehow she managed to keep still – they hadn't even seen her move._

"_You know," the one who sounded like Ace began. "We could hold a ransom. She writes those books – betcha she makes a ton of money."_

"_True," the Boss agreed. "I'll think about it, but for now. Throw her in the basement."_

_She felt the car come to stop, and as soon as the car door opened she jumped – well, stumbled – out of it. She heard their shouts of surprise as she stumbled, tripped, and hopped her way through the dense and dark forest. It took all her strength to run – hell it hurt to move, let alone run. The only thing keeping her from stopping was Booth. Her body had no strength in her, but she somehow managed to run on. It wasn't until the ground disappeared from under her was she aware that she had run off a hill, and was currently plummeting into the icy river below. _


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the movies I mentioned in my summary

a/n: I have a feeling that there is a few spelling or grammer mistakes in here, and I did read through it a couple of times, but I'm really really tired... so yeah. If you find one please don't point it out to me, i'm not in the mood for that. Hmmmm, so anyway! Sorry if there are any, I just felt like I needed to post this chapter now.

**Chapter 10**

**Friday May 22 – Booth's Car (Somewhere on the road) – 7:33pm**

Booth turned his car sharply onto a dusty road, leading into a dark forest. He had been driving for a half hour and with each passing second he was almost positive that he and the other three cars behind him were heading in the wrong direction. However, he refused to think of that possibility. Instead, he hoped – no, prayed – that Brennan and his son would be safely waiting for him at the end of this long road. However, it was as if the setting sun was taunting him. It was as if the sun's light disappeared then so would Brennan and Parker. Subconsciously, he pressed his foot down harder on the gas peddle, convincing himself that he had to get there before the sun would set. It wasn't until he heard Brennan calling his name was he aware of the silent tears that were falling down his face. Quickly, he tried to wipe his tears away, but it was of no use. How could he be calm when his son had been taking from him? How could he control his emotions when he knew that his partner was dying?

"Booth, it's at the end of this road. I know it is. I remember clearly falling into a river," Brennan shuddered at the thought. "It was so cold…"

He nodded as he glanced in his rear view mirror, again just to make sure that the other F.B.I car's were following him. They were. In fact, he was surprised that they had let him lead the way. Of course, with Sweets help he had been able to convince them that he was capable of driving and finding his son. However, that had been a half hour ago and now his hopes of finding them alive were slowly decreasing.

It was Brennan's violently cough that brought him out of thoughts once more. He glanced at her with a fearful look in his eyes. "Bones…?" he asked nervously.

"Oh," she gasped, a reaction so uncommon of her, that it even scared herself. "Booth, it's happening again. The pain…" she clutched her eyes shut as anxiety began to play across her face.

"Bones," he screamed at her. "We're almost there. Hold on. You can make it." Booth clutched the steering wheel harder until his knuckles started to turn white. As it turned out, hell wasn't watching the people you love get hurt; it was coming in during the second act, when it was already too late to stop it from happening. "Hold on, Bones. You can't leave me."

But she had barely heard him. Instead, she began to feel the burning sensation rip her body apart. Slowly, it made its way up her spin, to her mind, and finally to her lungs, suffocating her, making it nearly impossible for her to breathe.

Now that Brennan could feel, she wished she couldn't. The only thing worse than not feeling anything was feeling _everything. _She started shaking uncontrollably as she felt her mind beginning to haze and Booth's shouts of pleas slowly turning into a distant hum.

**Friday May 22 – Unknown Location – 7:39pm**

Brennan awoke with a start, and for a minute she was seized by a horrible sense of loss. She clutched at her heart, while she struggled to bring her breathing under control. She had been thrown out of the soothing darkness, violently, and she now found herself withering in pain on the cold cement floor. The pain increased within her as she struggled to breathe, and silently she wondered if you actually needed water to feel like you're drowning. Everything hurt, and yet she felt like she was frozen in this awful agonizing state forever. Was this the hell Booth had talked about? It was then that she felt a tiny hand grip hers.

"Come on, Dr. Bones," the taunting voice pleaded. "It's time to get up."

She groaned as she peaked open an eye. She cursed inwardly when she saw that Parker was staring straight back at her with a pleading look in his eyes. "I… no…"

He tugged on her arm and she grunted in pain, but he ignored it. "You have to sit up, Dr. Bones. I have a plan. Come on Dr. Bones… please," Parker cried. "You have to get up."

"Parker," she forced out – Oh, how it hurt to talk. "I can't…"

"Yes you can! I gave you the cloak… remember?"

She did – a non existing cloak to be exact. A cloak that wouldn't save her, a cloak that Parker believed, would. "No…"

"No," Parker shouted, and in that moment she noted how much he sounded like his father. "I'm not leaving you. Just please sit up."

It took all the strength she had left for her to sit up, in fact, she couldn't even do it alone – Parker had to help her. She gritted her teeth together, trying not to scream as she felt a bone snap within her. As soon as she was up, she slumped against the nearest wall and closed her eyes as a rush of dizziness overcame her.

"There we go, Dr. Bones. Okay, just stay there… I have a plan," Parker told her proudly, but she could still see the fear flash across his eyes. "Look what I found." He held up a cigarette lighter and she just stared up at him, confused. "The bad guy must have dropped it."

She nodded, and he disappeared from her view completely. "Parker…" it came out raspy and soft. "What… you…?" she trailed off; waiting for his reply, but it never came. For a moment, she was afraid that he had blacked out, but then she heard him grunt, something crashing to the floor, and the smell of gasoline plunging the air. She violently began to cough as that potent smell burned the inside of her nose. "Parker?" she squinted through the darkness but saw nothing.

"While you were sleeping, Dr. Bones, I found some stuff," Parker grunted from across the room, and she heard another crash – like a bookshelf falling over. "There's a lot of books and wood down here." Again, another crash. "This isn't just a basement… Dr. Bones. It's a storage room."

"Parker, stop." A sudden wave of fear forced her to regain consciousness, and she stumbled to her feet. She had to find Parker, but she only made it two inches before falling back to the ground. "Parker, come… back," she forced out. "You'll hurt…" The smell of gasoline was clogging her mind and lungs.

"I saw this in a movie once." Another crash, grunt. "The bad guys will smell it and they'll _have_ to let us out."

"Parker…?" she coughed.

"Daddy, told me that light trumps darkness, every time," he told her softly. "You can stick a candle into the dark, but you can't stick the dark into the light."

And before she could say, 'I don't know what that means', she heard a flick of the cigarette lighter and then she was blinded by flames engulfing the room.

**Friday May 22 – Unknown Location – 7:45pm**

Joe Pickering walked into the dismantled kitchen. It was dusty nonetheless, and though it looked like the house itself would collapse at any moment, he didn't care. This was the perfect place to hide and… _kill_. The only thing he hated about it was the creaky floor boards; they let your victim know when you're trying to sneak up on them. And that's exactly what was happening now. The floor boards creaked as he entered the dim room, and Tony looked up with a sadistic grin on his face.

"Hey, Boss!" Tony greeted.

The Boss scoffed as he glanced over at Tony, who was currently holding a gun in his hands. _Of course_. "What's with the gun…?"

"Oh," Tony laughed. "It's Ace's. I thought I would play a little prank on him."

Joe watched as his scumbag accomplice unloaded and reloaded Ace's gun with different bullets than before. It wasn't until he saw the red box sitting on the table was he aware what Tony's prank was. "Very funny."

"Yeah! I'm going to challenge him to a dual," Tony smirked. "I can't wait to see the look on his face when he thinks that he has missed."

"You didn't do that with my gun, right?"

The smile on Tony's face was immediately replaced with a frown. "Boss, I would never…"

"Sure about that?"

Tony gulped, afraid of what the Boss would do. "Positive."

"I think I should test my gun… just to make sure."

"No, I don't think –" but before Tony could finish his sentence, Joe fired three warning shots into Tony's head.

**--**

It didn't take long before Ace came running through the door to see what all the commotion was about. "What the hell is…" he trailed off, seeing Tony's body slumped over in a pool of blood. Angrily, he looked at the Boss. "What the hell's a matter with you?" Ace quickly pushed him aside and ran to his friend, checking for a pulse, but found none.

"He took your gun," Joe stated calmly.

Ace grunted as he ripped his gun from Tony's dead fingers. "So you shot him?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Now that he's dead," Joe pointed out. "We can split the money two ways, instead of three."

Ace shook his head violently and without hesitation he held up his gun and pointed it at his Boss's head. "But you're planning to kill me to. Weren't you? This way you won't have to split it at all."

Joe smirked – a grin that said, 'I know something you don't know.' "Go ahead. Shoot me. I'd like to see you try," he shouted at Ace.

"Gladly."

But before Ace could pull the trigger the ground collapsed from under them, sending both of them to the basement below.

**Friday May 22 – Unknown Location – 7:48pm**

"Come on, Dr. Bones."

Brennan jolted awake, and it wasn't until Parker shoved some sort of cloth over her mouth, was she aware that she had begun to fade back to the blissful darkness once more. "What…?"

"You can't breathe in the smoke, Dr. Bones. You'll suffocate."

She nodded and lazily held the cloth up to her mouth, but it wasn't helping in the slightest bit. It already felt like she was suffocating, and in reality the smokes had already begun to creep down and burn her throat – making breathing nearly impossible.

He crawled into her lap and buried his head into her shoulder. It was then that she felt the dampness on her shoulder and she was aware that Parker was crying. Maybe, he wasn't as strong as she thought he was. Maybe, he was just a kid who had seen something on the television and thought it would save them. Subconsciously, she wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear. "It's going… to…okay."

Honestly, she didn't know how she had the strength to stay awake. Parker huddled next to her, surely helped, but as the flames began to make there way closer and closer to where they were sitting, Brennan wondered if their kidnappers had left, and couldn't smell the smoke. If that was so, then Parker's plan had backfired and they would surely die a slow and painful death. But then, she felt a rumble as the flames hit the ceiling and without warning, the middle collapsed, covering her and Parker in a pile of rubble.

* * *

Please review... :-D


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Wow! I just wanted to thank everyone who has read this far and reviewed. Thanks so much guys!! The story will be coming to an end soon, but don't worry this isn't the last the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

**Friday May 22 – Unknown Location – 7:48pm**

"Get up! We have to get out of here!" Parker's panicked voice was so close and at the same time, it felt so far away. He had been shaking her, violently now. "Get up… Please, you have to…" She knew she had to, but it felt so much easier to ignore the voice and to give up. "It's him, it's the bad the guy. He's moving."

Brennan blinked open an eye and she silently wondered how long she had blacked out for. She was covered in dust and wood, and she felt hopeless as Parker pushed the rubble off of her. The flames had extended upward, and were now indestructible, but somehow Parker and her had been left untouched, with no burns. She grunted as she felt him give one hard tug, and somehow she managed to stagger to her feet. She slumped against the nearest wall, catching her breath. Her clothes were plastered to her body, glued to her from the sweat and blood in which she was soaked in.

"Come on, Dr. Bones."

For a moment she imagined that it was not Parker standing before her, but Booth, and the fact that she could rely on him was all it took for her to open her eyes. She gasped in shock as she took in her surroundings. An oven – they were in an oven, and the flames were growing hungrier and hungrier, feeding their way towards them. And then she saw the slightest movement from under the pile of wood and debris. It was_ them. _The one laid unmoving – probably dead from the fall, but the other was very much alive.

"Son of… a… bitch," the man shouted, as he struggled to crawl out from under the rubble.

"It's him!" Parker screamed, cried. "It's the bad guy. We have to go!"

Brennan nodded and quickly she grabbed his wrist and pulled them to safety. "This way."

Parker pulled back. "But, Dr. Bones. The door is that way."

She shook her head as she eyed the door that was now engulfed in flames. If they went that way they would die. "No, we have to go up." She motioned to where the ceiling had collapsed, leaving a giant whole in the center– their only way out. "Come on." She crawled up onto one of the remaining bookshelves.

"Molly," a voice called from behind.

Brennan looked back, confused and Parker burst into tears as the bad guy burst from the debris and rubble, completely covered in blood. "Dr. Bones, hurry. Hurry, Dr. Bones," Parker cried.

She held out her hand and he gripped it without question. "I'm going to…" she trailed off in a cough, but she managed to finish the rest of her sentence. "Push you, up." He nodded, and with great effort and a lot of help from Parker, she managed to push him up onto the first floor. She swayed as her mind and sight became clouded.

"Molly, stay there. I won't hurt you."

Brennan snapped out off her stateless mind, only to find Agent Ace slowly making his way to where she was standing, with a gun in his hand. It was as if she was frozen, couldn't move, and silently she wondered if this was hell – unable to move as your attacker and the fire made their way closer to you. And just as Ace held up his gun, a hand was shoved in her face and a soft voice broke her everlasting spell.

"Come on, Dr. Bones. Grab my hand." She did and together they pulled her to the floor above. She grunted, screamed and just as she was about to give up she imagined that Booth would be waiting outside the house. She just had to stay awake for a few more minutes and then she would be back in Booth's arm. And with one last shove, and to her relief she collapsed on the floor, with Parker heaving beside her.

"Parker, go… save…"

But Parker wouldn't move. Instead, he violently shook his head. "No, Dr. Bones. I can't leave you."

Brennan looked around, her vision blurred by tears. Couldn't he see that she couldn't move? Couldn't he see that there was no energy left inside her? Couldn't he see that she _wanted _to die? But then it hit her hard. Parker wouldn't be able to understand or see any of this. He was just a kid. To him everything would be fine and the only thing he saw was an adult who needed saving.

"Come on, Dr. Bones," Parker pleaded as he put her right arm around his shoulder. "I'll help you."

"Molly!" an ominous voice shouted from below, and to her horror they realized that Agent Ace was still following them.

"Okay," she huffed. "Okay."

Her head was spinning, she kept stumbling, but Parker led the way out of the house and into the fresh air, and never in her life had she been this thankful to be alive.

--

**Friday May 22 – Unknown Location – 7:59pm**

The sun had set and Booth cursed as he slammed the car door shut. They should have gotten here sooner, but it didn't matter now. What mattered now, was that they had arrived and they were going to save Parker and Bones. Booth couldn't see the house, for it was hidden by trees and the dark night, but he knew it was there. Booth would lead the way and he was going to kill the bastards who did this. He wouldn't even hesitate. Anger, it was an emotion that could turn you into something you weren't. With the blink of an eye you could become someone you hate, but the feeling of hating yourself vanishes when your child is taken from you. In reality, yes, you are willing to kill to get him back.

"Booth, here."

Booth looked up to find another F.B.I. agent holding out a bullet prove vest. "Thanks."

"Are you sure you want –"

He sent the F.B.I agent a look that could kill and without question the man nodded, backing up.

"Okay," Booth called out to them. "Let's get my son and partner back."

With a quick flick of his wrist the other eight guards fanned out across the small yard. They moved gracefully, not making a single noise. If anyone were to look out their window, right now, the eight figures would be invisible, hidden by the shadows. However, Booth could see every single one of his men. They had been trained and well taught. They had planed everything out perfectly. Three would sneak around to the back, two would spread out over the lawn, and the remaining three would enter through the front door. It was perfect, but as Booth rounded the corner and up the hill all of his hopes vanished as the house before him was now burning to the ground.

Booth screamed out, dropping to his knees and just as he was about to plunge into the burning house, a shot rang throughout the night. Booth didn't hesitate to follow that sound.

--

**Friday May 22 – Unknown Location – 8:00pm**

Brennan didn't know where Parker was going, and why she would let a five year old lead the way was beyond her, but frankly she didn't want to think about it. She tried to walk as fast as possible, but the faster she seemed to the walk, the slower and more unsteady she became. And as if Parker could sense her starting to give up, he gripped her arm tighter.

"Molly," the taunting voice came again, and she silently wondered why the hell he was calling her that. The voice called out again and Brennan whipped her head around just in time to see a vague figure holding up a gun.

A bullet rang throughout the night, sending them both flinging themselves behind a tree. Parker clung to her and it took all of her strength to pull him away from her frail body. "Parker, listen to me," she told him softly, but sternly. "You have to leave me. You have to save yourself."

"No, we'll run, Dr. Bones."

She nervously looked behind the tree and couldn't see Ace anywhere. Shaking violently, she turned back to Parker. "Okay. We'll run, but you _have _to stay in front of me."

"Okay, Dr. Bones."

She took a deep breath. "And if I fall, or…" she trailed off wondering how to tell five-year-old that she _would _get shot. "If… the bad guy catches… up… to me. Run. Go on without me."

Parker began to sob and Brennan tried to fight the tears that were escaping her own eyes. It's weird, knowing that your willing to take your own life for a person you hardly know. "Dr. Bones, I don't…"

"Promise me!" she shouted at him. "Promise me you'll go on without me if something happens."

"But… why?"

She closed her eyes tight and without hesitating she wrapped her arms around Parker's small waist. "You have to give your father this… for me."

"But you can give it to him yourself," Parker cried.

She frowned, wondering how a little boy could be this worried for her. "But _if _I don't Parker… Okay?" She coughed violently as a sheering pain ripped through her as she stood to get up. "Can you give that hug to your father…if I don't..."

Despite himself, Parker nodded. "Okay. Dr. Bones. I promise."

"Molly, come out! Now" an ominous voice boomed.

"Okay… ready?" Brennan asked softly, and Parker nodded. "On the count of three. 1…2…3!"

They both shot out and ran – well, stumbled in Brennan's case – as fast as they could. She could hear the shouts of surprise escaping Ace's mouth as she stumbled, tripped, and hopped her way through the dense and dark forest. It took all her strength to run – hell it hurt to move, let alone run. The only thing keeping her from stopping was Parker running in front of her. Her body had no strength in her, but she somehow managed to run on. It wasn't until they burst into a clearing adjacent to a sheer cliff did she stop. Frantically, she looked around for a way out, but they had come to a dead end.

--

**Friday May 22 – Unknown Location – 8:05pm**

Booth carefully made his way through the dense forest without making a sound. He followed the sound of the bullet, praying that it would leave him to Brennan and his son –Alive. His breath caught as he heard the vague sound of people talking. He strained to hear – and see – so very quietly he made his way to the whispering voices. It took him a few moments, but eventually he burst out into a clearing and he nearly dropped his gun in surprise.

"Daddy!" he heard his son cry out and it brought tears of joys to his eyes. And then his eyes landed on his partner and he choked back a sob. The blood, bruises, and cuts were too much for him to take. She looked dead and was leaning on Parker for support. And just as he was about to run to them an ominous voice spoke out.

"Come so soon, Agent Booth?"

Booth turned to see Agent Ace standing a mere five yards away, and holding his son and his partner at gun point. "Put the gun down," he called out.

"Why should I?" Ace asked. "I have nothing to lose."

"Your life and there's," he gestured to his partner and his son.

Ace leaned his head back and crackled. "Like I care about their life. That… that bitch… ruined my life."

"Put the gun down, or I'll shoot," Booth shouted ominously.

Ace watched Booth intently, so when Booth pulled the trigger, so would he. "You shoot and I shoot. But which ones life should I take? Your precious son who is perfectly healthy? or your partner who will die either way."

The voice that spoke startled them all – including Ace, who thought she was going to die with or without a gun shot wound. "Take me… let the boy live," Brennan called softly, raspy.

"No, Dr. Bones," Parker cried.

Ace thought this over and then a smile tugged at his lips. "Okay. Okay. Boy, run to your father." When Parker didn't move, Ace shouted angrily at him. "Now!"

"Parker, come on," Booth called. Hesitatingly, Parker ran to his father's side. "Parker, stand behind me and close your eyes." He would not have his son witness a shooting.

Ace smirked as he grabbed Brennan around the waist and held the gun to her temple. "You're going to watch her die, Booth."

"Ace, don't do this."

"Daddy," Parker tugged at his pant leg. "It's okay. I gave her the impenetrable cloak. She'll be fine. The bullet won't hurt her."

Booth ignored his son. "Let her go Ace. You don't want to do this."

"Let's make a deal. We both shoot at three," Ace screamed, stepping dangerously close to the cliff's edge.

"Ace. No!"

"One," Ace taunted.

And as if they could read each others mind they both shot on two. Booth watched in horror as Ace and Brennan both dropped to the ground and tumbled off the cliff's edge, to the rushing waters below.


	12. Chapter 12

**

* * *

**

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story. Thanks so much for sticking with me. It truly means a lot. Thanks.

**So anywho, here's the final chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Friday May 22 – Unknown Location – 8:09pm**

Everything seemed to go in slow motion, or at least that's what it felt like to Booth. He could count every heart-shattering second as his partner tumbled off the edge. In times of a crisis, time either seems to go so fast, where you can't remember a thing in between, or it goes deathly slow and you're aware of everything around you. For a moment there is always that pause – heart stopping pause – when you realize that you are not watching a movie, but that you _are _living a reality. The only difference is, in the movie, nine times out of ten, the victim survives.

Booth was greatly aware of his son's piercing cries and shouts about that damn cloak, but that was going to have to wait. In seconds, he dropped his gun, called to Parker to stay where he was, and seeing that the fall would not kill him, he dove in after her. He hit the water hard and he nearly blacked out from the cold temperature he hadn't been expecting. However, he regained consciousness quickly as his adrenaline kicked in. It was dark, cold, and he was painfully aware of the fact that Brennan had already been under the water a minute longer than he had. Struggling, he resurfaced, took a deep breath and plunged once again into the water's depths.

He tried not to think about the gun shot wound to her head and how she would most likely die from it. Maybe, he thought if he just prayed, believed. However, even he knew that you could wish for something really hard, but it'll still be false, no matter how hard you wanted it to be true.

His lungs were on fire, and as each second past his hopes of finding her slowly began to diminish. It was mucky and dark, so his hands led the way. And just as he was about to resurface he ran into something hard. He squinted, and nearly screamed when he came face to face with a clearly dead Agent Ace. Quickly, he pushed the body aside and as if, right on queue, Brennan's lifeless body was not more than two feet away. He grabbed her without a second thought, and immediately he began to kick for the surface. He swam diagonally up, so by the time he emerged from the water's depths, he was already within reaching distance from the rivers banks.

Gasping for air, he pulled his partner onto the mud. If he had never bothered to check her pulse, he would have almost been positive that she was dead, but there _was_ a slight beat under his fingertips. Knowing that she wouldn't make it much longer he began mouth to mouth. After two breaths and 16 compressions later, she jerked to life, coughing up what seemed like a gallon of water.

More than relieved, he collapsed against her. "Bones," he cried for joy, unaware of the silent tears rolling down his cheeks. "Hold on a little longer. Can you do that for me?" He wasn't sure if she actually nodded against him, or if he was just imagining it. He glanced up, and found six of his men peering over the edge, screaming for him to stay where he was. "Help is on the way, Bones. Stay with me. Do you hear? Help is coming!" but she was already out cold, drifting back into that enduring darkness once more.

--

**Friday May 22 – Hospital – 9:33pm**

It had nearly been an hour since they had arrived at the hospital, and he had still not received any word on his Partner's condition. Parker was fine, not a single scratch on his body, expect for a slight burn on his wrist. When one of the C.S.I. men had told him that Parker had started the fire he hadn't believed it and he still didn't. However, either way, they had told him that his son was the only reason that Brennan was alive and he was thankful for that.

"Agent Booth," a sweet voice broke him from his thoughts.

He glanced up and found a women in a white coat hovering over him. "Yes, My partner…"

"Is going to be fine," she finished, with a smile.

He just glared her, confused. "She was shot… in the head," he began, his voice breaking. "How does that qualify as fine?" Even after he said it, he knew it was rude, but he didn't care.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor looked confused. "You're Special Agent Seeley Booth… Correct?" Booth nodded more than annoyed, and the Doctor continued in a hurried rush, "Your partner, Dr. Brennan suffered from internal bleeding, many broken bones, shock, hypothermia, and much more. However, there was no gun shot wound… especially to the head."

Booth just stared at her. "Are you sure you got the _right_ Dr. _Temperance _Brennan?" When the Doctor nodded, he couldn't help but shout, "I _saw_ her get shot. Is this some sort of sick joke?"

The Doctor looked taken aback by his sudden outburst. "Look," she stated calmly. "I can assure you that your partner was _not _shot and _is_ going to be fine. You should be thankful, she was very lucky."

Booth nodded, feeling tears brim his eyes. "Yes…I'm sorry. It's just… can I see her now? Please."

She nodded. "This way."

Booth followed the woman down a long, agonizing white hallway. They passed hundreds of doors, each containing a person or two who had their own story. However, if you get right down to it, nobody else matters. He knew it was a heartless thing to think, but the only person he truly cared about in that moment was his partner.

"Here, we are." The Doctor stopped in front of the door and smiled weakly at him. "I'll give you a moment."

Booth nodded and entered the room alone. When he saw her, he let the tears fall he hadn't known he had been holding. Her face was nearly unrecognizable, but he knew it was her and he couldn't help but smile at the thought she was alive. Sighing heavily, he stumbled over to a vacant chair closest to the bed. Gently, he began to trace his thumb over her hand, praying that she would wake up soon. And he suddenly knew that if she died, he would die. Maybe not immediately, maybe not with the same blinding rush of pain, but it would happen. You couldn't live for very long without a heart.

"Bones, I'm so sorry," his voice cracked and gently he buried his head on her lap. "This is my entire fault. I should have… I should…" he trailed off, unable to continue.

"It wasn't your fault, Booth."

The voice was so clear, rich, and alive, he looked at her with hope, but somehow he knew it wasn't really her. Sighing, he leaned back in his chair and examined not the woman lying in the hospital bed, but the other _same_ woman standing across the room.

"It's weird," Brennan stated, staring at her lifeless body not more than three feet away. "Seeing myself."

He wiped his tears away, and gave the Brennan who had haunted him over the past few hours a weak smile. "And what do you think it was like for me… seeing you? Normal?"

She chuckled softly, but then her face grew serious. "I should be dead," she told him, truthfully. "I still could."

He shook his head in anger. "Don't say that, Bones. Don't."

Brennan slowly walked over to him and gently sat on the hospital bed. "Thank you, Booth."

"I should be thanking you," he told her. "For keeping Parker, safe."

She laughed. "Parker saved _me, _Booth."

"What?" he asked, confused.

Brennan nodded. "If it wasn't for him I would be dead. He started the fire, you know."

He just stared at her, baffled. "You're telling me that my five year old son started a fire by himself?"

She nodded. "Yes. He told me he saw it on the television."

Booth laughed out loud, suddenly thankful for that stupid electronic. "That's my boy."

"Where is he?" Brennan asked, fear sneaking into her voice as she looked around the small room.

"He's with Rebbecca."

Booth suddenly placed his hands over the real Brennan's hand and the one sitting next to him gasped. Incredulous, he looked at the imaginary Brennan with a questioning look on his face.

She examined her hand, baffled. "I can feel it…"

He smiled, "That's nice to know."

She smirked from behind, and then they were plunged into a comfortable silence. Booth liked this about them; how they could sit in silence, saying nothing, and yet saying everything. They could pour their hearts out in everlasting peace through simple movements, thoughts. They didn't need words to articulate themselves. After all, they completed each other. Booth knew this, and he was just waiting around for her to realize this to.

He wasn't sure how long it had been, but when he finally looked up to meet her gaze, he could have easily cried. "If you give someone your heart and they die, do they it with them?" he asked her, his voice cracking.

"I…I don't know what that means, Booth," she told him honestly, not quite sure what he was getting at.

"Do you spend the rest of forever with a hole inside you that can't be filled?"

Brennan dropped her eyes shyly. "I…" she trailed off, fear getting the best of her.

"Damn it, Bones. I love you. I can't lose you," he had said it so bluntly that his words went straight over her head.

"You're not going to lose me," she told him softly.

He looked at the bruises on her face and then slowly he turned back to meet the ghost's gaze. "Come back, Bones. Please."

"I… I don't know how, Booth," she told him, her lip quivering.

He gently squeezed Brennan's real hand. "Please try, Bones...." She began to speak in protest, but he cut her off, "For me. Can you do that for me?"

Brennan nodded and that was enough.

--

**Friday May 22 – Hospital – 9:46pm**

When Brennan opened her eyes she had a strange feeling of contentment. Whether it was from the lightness of the room, or the warmth of a body pressing on her abdomen she wasn't sure. Either way, she knew that she wasn't back in that old basement. Moaning slightly, she forced herself to open her eyes. It was such a simple thing to do and yet she felt like she was putting all her strength into that simple gesture. Unable to keep them open any longer she shut them, and then she felt the body next to her begin to thrash about.

Her eyes shot open and for a brief moment she was seized by a horrible sense of loss, but then she found Booth. Subconsciously, she lifted her shaking hand and placed it on his head. Slightly confused, she looked around the small hospital room, trying to recall how or why she had gotten herself here.

"You have to try, Bones," she heard him cry. She didn't have the strength to shake him awake, so she tried to talk, but she found that she didn't have a voice either. "Come back, Bones. Please." She stared at him, confused. "Please try, Bones…for me. Can you do that for me?" It was the last thing he said before his eyes shot open.

She watched him through her one eye that wasn't swollen shut, but even with half vision she could clearly see that he was confused. And then his eyes found hers and she could see the tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"Oh…Bones, thank God."

She could tell that he wanted to hug her, but he stayed where he was because he was afraid that he would hurt her. "What happened, Booth?" it came out soft and raspy.

He stared at her, confused. "You don't remember?" She shook her head, and he questioned. "Anything?" She shook her head again and for a moment she could see his face fall in disappointment.

"I…," she tried, but trailed off, finding it too difficult to talk.

"Hey shhh," he ran his fingers through her hair, which gave him an excuse to lean in closer to her. "It's okay, Bones. You should rest. Everything is going to be okay."

Brennan opened her mouth in protest, but before she could force herself to speak the door opened, revealing a worried looking Parker.

"Dr. Bones!" The boy shouted with joy and before Booth could stop him, the little boy climbed up onto the bed with his partner.

As soon she looked into his chocolate browns eyes, she gasped out in pain as a thousand memories came rushing back. The kidnap, Parker, the fire…Agent Ace. She searched Booth's eyes and she could see her panicked eyes reflecting back at her. "Agent…Ace?" she coughed.

"Is dead," Booth assured.

Parker smiled at her as he gently positioned himself under her arm. "Don't you remember, Dr. Bones?" She shook her head, and Parker's face fell, but it was quickly replaced with a smile. "That's okay I'll tell you!"

"Parker," Booth irrupted. "I don't think…"

But the boy ignored his father. "The bad guy had you at gun point and then BANG!" Parker screamed making them jump. "You and Ace fell into the water. Daddy dove in after you. I can't believe you don't remember. It was epic!"

Booth laughed, relieved by the fact that his son thought it was just some game and not a reality. He met Brennan's questioning gaze and he nodded. A smile graced her lips. "Thank you, Booth."

"But, the cloak is what _really_ saved you, Dr. Bones." Parker gently reached up and touched the side of her head to prove his point. "See. No blood. No hole."

She stared at him, confused. "What?" she managed to ask.

Booth just laughed and bent over to kiss her temple; the exact spot where she should have been shot dead. "A miracle, Bones. A miracle"

And it truly was.

THE END.

* * *

**If you want a somewhat logical explanation of why Brennan didn't get shot in the head then read this… **

**I sorta tell you in chapter 10. Right before Joe shoots Tony, Tony is changing the bullets in Ace's gun as a joke. I never say what type of bullets, but it's implied that it's blanks. **

**Again, thanks to everyone who has reviewed =-D**


End file.
